Wizard x Hikari Harvest moon Animal Parade
by RumAngel
Summary: Hikari hadn't gotten to know the wizard, but as the first year has gone and past she finds herself alone as everyone else seems to be partnered up..
1. Chapter 1

**Wizard/Gale X Hikari.**

_Disclaimer: Well here it goes, haven't written anything in ages.. countless years it seems haha. Alas this story will need to be rated Mature or Teen for suggestive themes, swears, and quite possibly lemon.. maybe worse? we'll see.. right now it's undecided.. ratings may change.._

_I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to whom they belong to.. Natsume or which ever. Yay Harvest moon Animal parade! ^^ I'm just completely obsessed with the game... Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.. comments? questions? :D_

Prologue: It was the second year of Spring already. Hikari couldn't believe how quickly time flew by. She had spent all her time making friends with the villagers and towns folk of Harmonica Town. Not to mention all the tedious work she put into her farm, she had several livestock and already had her home upgraded to level 2. She had all the bells rung within the first year as well, she worked hard each and every day and still continued to do so even after the Harvest Goddess was helped and their tree saved. She knew just about everyone's wish, but there was one she had yet to gain...

He was so mysterious, she had only spoken to him on several occasions; like when she needed his help to return the Witch back to normal from her amphibian state after she caused a spell to go horribly wrong. Hikari often avoided him due to his stand-offish attitude and lack of conversation. She had never really taken the time to know the fortune teller, which was odd seeing how she striven to become everyone's friend. There was just something about him that threw her off...

Hikari awoke early this morning, dressing and combing her hair before running out of her house. She was happy, always content with what she had and could make happen. She lived in the now, always striving for the future. She would let her animals out of their barns, brushed them, fed them and made sure they would be happy on this beautiful spring day. She tended to her fields afterwords, plowing the land and spreading fertilizer. She would have to make a trip to Marimba Farm for some seeds next, it was a new season after all. She smiled happily as she skipped along the road leading to flute fields. Picking several berries along her way and placing them into her rucksack to use for cooking later.

She finally reached the Marimba Farm and paused, glancing to the house located to her right and smiled. Maybe she should pay Chase a visit? He had become one of her closer friends, she had grown to like him dearly. Chase and Hikari often went to festivals together, as friends more or less seeing how she had no one else to go with. Mind you, the other males in the town were already seeing other people; few were even married or engaged.. She grinned to herself as she shifted to the front door of Chases home and knocked on it lightly. She had a habit of walking in without knocking but today it seemed appropriate to. She had been so busy she hadn't seen him in a while.

Opening the door she would peer inside, seeing Chase sitting at his kitchen table with a book open within one hand. Reading. She gave a small wave and walked inside. "Good morning, Chase." She greeted as he glanced up from his book with a shocked expression in which he composed quickly with a short smile. "Oh, Hikari! Good morning.." He placed his book onto the table and stood to move towards the young girl. "I'm sorry for barging in but I wanted to say hello, see what you were up to?" She asked, a smile drew across her pale complexion as she watched the orange haired man fold his arms over his chest as if he were thinking. "I'm good, I was wondering when you were coming to visit me again.. I haven't seen you since the New Years festival.."

Hikari gave a nod. "I'm sorry, I've been so busy with my farm I almost forgot about my friends" They both laughed lightly as Chase rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. "That's perfectly alright, I would have come to see you but I wasn't sure.." He paused then, a small blush came to his features. "Hikari.. I was wondering.. what you planned on doing for the Flower festival?" He asked shyly and looked to his kitchen floor. Hikari stood their shocked for a moment. "Oh.. that's so soon already?" She blushed and placed a hand to her lips. "Well I spent it alone last year, but I wouldn't mind going with someone this year.. would you like to be my..-" He glanced up and smiled at her pause "It's a date then.." He chimed.

Walking out of Chase's home she nearly bumped into Anissa and scooted to the side of the other female to avoid running into her. "Hi Anissa!" Hikari stated brightly, the long black haired girl glanced up to the other with a smile of her own. "Good morning, Hikari.. what brings you here?" Hikari had taken the time to get to know Anissa more then some of the other girls, she was already dating Doctor Jin who recently proposed to her. "I came to buy some seeds to sow.. on my way I decided to say hello to Chase. How are things with you and Jin?" She asked casually as she glanced to the opening door of Marimba Farm seeing the doctor walk out with a smile on his face. "Hello Jin!" Hikari would wave to the now surprised man. Anissa blushed and giggled lightly. "We just told my parents about our wedding, your invitation should be in the mail soon." The dark haired women stated as she watched her fiance move to her side. Jin nodded towards Hikari. "Good morning, Hikari.. I was meaning to thank you for getting me to open up to Anissa, I appreciate your help with everything. Thanks for being a good friend, to us both.." Hikari blushed and bowed politely. "Your very welcome you two! I look forward to your wedding!" She grinned then walked up the stairs to the Shop and gave a small wave seeing the couple walk off.

After purchasing her seeds Hikari came up with an idea. "I should get Chase a gift! Something he would really love.. but what..?" She pondered quietly to herself. It was at that moment, a small orange clothed sprite whom grew to be her friend and companion through her every day process here on the island spoke up. "Why not ask the Wizard?" He asked, Hikari gave a puzzled look to her fairy friend. "Who...?" She bit on her lower lip in thought. Oh, that was right.. the silver haired man she had met at the very beginning of her quest. Wasn't he just a fortune teller? She sighed lightly. "Oh Fin.. he couldn't possibly know what Chase might like.." The small sprite shook his head vigorously. "That's not what Julius said!" Fin reminded Hikari. She thought of the time Julius had told her about his love for Candace and had sought to give her a favorite gift. Something she would truly adore and love him for. He went to the Wizard for help, as he was unsure of what to get and the Wizard apparently suggested to give her a snowdrop flower. So Julius took his advice and Candace nearly fainted with excitement at her present. The Wizard was right.. but how on earth could the Wizard come to know these things? "He is a magical being.. he has the ability to see into the future, Hikari. Maybe he could tell you about yours?" Hikari moved to shake her head to decline the idea from her friend but got to thinking. "Well.. what could it hurt?" She smiled to herself and walked back towards her farm to sow her seeds.

When Hikari finished sowing her seeds and watering her crops she sighed, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. It was about 14:00 now so she decided to finally take the track up to the Harmonic Town. Along her way she conversed with Fin about the future. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know that part, what if it made her not want to continue to live here, or do what she was doing, or see the people or befriend the people she had any further? She pondered such things as she walked along the road past the mayor's home, turning to the large home with the giant telescope poking through the roof. She sighed to herself and looked to Fin. "Maybe this isn't a good idea..." She flushed as the sprite shook his head. "It'll be fine Hikari! you just need to be brave!"

She raised her hand slowly and gave a small rap on the door of the fortune tellers home, she paused and listened for several moments hearing nothing. Maybe he wasn't home? She tried and gave a knock again, this time the door opened a crack and she felt a small gust of air brush against her slender form. "H-hello..?" She questioned, gently nudging the door open, the lights were on... She stepped inside, sliding past the thick wooden door and closed it gently behind her. She would turn and came face to face with a silver haired, tanned skinned male. "Oh!" She cried in surprise, hands moving quickly across her own mouth.

The man stepped back slightly, a drawl look upon his face. "Sorry... how can I help you..?" He asked, his tone was just as drawl as his expression was. She winced slightly and bowed her head. "I-i'm Hikari.. we've met once before..." She stated as the wizard moved to turn and shifted to stand next to a small table that held a round orb atop of it. "I see.. yes.. I remember..." He watched her closely through bi-colored hues. Hikari smiled slightly and shifted forward towards the same table he stood at. "I've come.. to ask a question about a friend.." She swallowed hard, watching as he studied her form although she couldn't help but do the same towards his. Was his hair always so shiny? His eyes were odd.. unmatched but beautiful to look into. Had he always been so.. distinguished? Her head chanted to the side as she admired him. "Ah.. very well.. who and what do you wish to know about?" His expression and tone was unchanging.

Her hands fumbled in front of her, held together slightly. "Well.. h-his name is Chase.. and he's a good friend of mine.. I want to give him a gift, something he would really like.. so that I can show him just how appreciative I am for being my friend.." She paused, her vision moved to the orb on the table. It shined, much like his hair did. The orb crystal.. or so it appeared. The wizard nodded and moved his long fingers to hover over the glass-like ball. "I will see into his heart..." He stated.

As Hikari watched the wizard, she noticed how his eyes became cloudy. As if they were empty, like all life left his body. A worried look moved across her own features as she watched his hands levitate over the crystal ball slowly, a blue mist-like glow moving from his digits and surrounded the orb as a bright light lit the room in a flash then ended quickly. His hands moved from the orb, but his eyes still seemed distant. "Chase seems to be thinking your interesting.." He said, a blush formed across Hikari's complexion quickly. Fin came to sit on her shoulder, as he was merely hovering behind her the entire time. "If you wish to give him a gift try Orange ice cream.." The wizards form grew relaxed as his clouded bi-colored eyes shifted to stare back at Hikari. "Is there anything else you wish to know..?"

Hikari hiccuped slightly and chewed upon her lower lip, Fin nudged her then. "Hikari, what about your future..?" The little sprite reminded her, she returned her gaze to the wizard. "Do you wish to know of your future...?" He questioned in response to the sprite, and Hikari hesitated a little. "I do... but... I don't..." The wizard moved a hand to hover over the orb once again, the blue light that once emitted from it disappeared. "Then I will not press you to do so.." He spoke evenly and moved around the table, past Hikari to his desk that was littered with books. As he passed Hikari caught a breath of his scent, he smelt like coffee..

Still flushing she would bow her head quickly. "T-thank you!" She stated and quickly moved to his door, opening it and closing it behind her as she dashes down the street. The wizard sat in his chair unmoving, just staring at the now closed door to his house...

Hikari's heart fluttered with excitement, though not because of her new found knowledge about what to gift a friend.. but because of something else... what was this feeling?

**To be continued...**

_( Eh.. I'm sorry for the boring chapter.. I promise not to be so descriptive about her farm work next time XD please comment and let me know what you think! )_


	2. Chapter 2

Wizard/Gale X Hikari. Chapter 2. ( - ).

Disclaimer: I decided to carry on the story, kind of got into it.. we'll see how this one goes if I'm going to bother to continue it any further or not. A story about the Wizard named Gale from Harvest Moon : Animal Parade and the main character (Hikari).

I don't own any of these characters, Natsume or whom ever created them are.. credit goes to them. I'm just a really big fan :D

Hikari found herself in her home once again, it was late in the evening now and she had just put her animals back in the barn for the night. It was calling for rain tomorrow. She sighed lightly and cast her gaze to the small sprite that sat down at her kitchen table. "What's the matter Hikari? You've been acting strange.. ever since we saw the wizard.. and that was two days ago!" His tiny arms flailed causing Hikari to smile slightly at the over enthusiastic sprite.

Fin would find her actions in the past couple days to be strange, she often went to the Fugue Forest to collect lumber and recently stumbled upon a mysterious mushroom. It shimmered like some of her crops did when at the best quality. She had been stashing them in her rucksack and had no idea of what to do with them. She could put them in the shipping bin? But she didn't see much profit coming from them.. she could always try and see?

"I'm sorry Fin.. I've been thinking a lot recently.." She trailed off and took a seat at the table staring at the small winged sprite. "About your future?" Fin asked, puzzled. "Well.. that and.. about these mushrooms." She shifted to pull one out of her rucksack to show the tiny fairy. "It shimmers.. just like my shining crops do, But why?" The sprite smiled to his frustrated friend. "They're magic! They can be used in various spells and potions. I hear the Witch uses them often." Hikari gave a nod. "Maybe the Wizard would like them too...?" She thought out loud, the sprite gasped. "I thought he frightened you?" His tone was shocked. "Well.. he use to.." She blushed faintly and looked out the window. It was getting late.. would the Wizard still be awake?

She pushed herself away from the table, a smile upon her face. "I'm going to go see the Wizard!" She declared and moved to the door, pulling it open and slamming it closed with Fin sighing and flicking his wings right behind her. She approached the strange house she rarely even took a glimpse at and knocked on the door, she didn't hesitate to wait for an answer and peeked inside with a strange eagerness she had never come to know before. "Hello?" She asked in a soft tone, looking about the home. The lights were on, so at least he wasn't sleeping.

Hikari peered around the small home, her eyes locking on the figure standing at the telescope, one hand upon the nose of it while the other went limp to his side, he was staring at her in that dull manner again. "... Hello.." He addressed her simply, wondering why she was here. Did she want her fortune told again? Hikari made her way to the wooden steps that led up to the upper level of his home where his giant telescope was located. "I hope you don't mind me coming in, I have something to show you..." She blushed, she was never this assertive but she was curious. He gave a nod, his other hand falling from his telescope to his side as he watched the girl pull a fugue mushroom from her pack. His bi-colored hues lit up unexpectedly. "Where did you get this..?" He asked, ignoring the urge to reach for it.

She blushed and handed it out towards him. "I found it in the forest.. I have plenty more if you would like it?" The Wizard held his hands out for the mushroom, taking it and placing it into his own rucksack of the sorts and gave a nod to Hikari. "I love this... thank you..." His expression was so, so.. expressionless.. She moved a hand to rub at the back of her head sheepishly. "Your welcome" She reached into her bag again to pull out another, and he shook his head slowly. "That's alright.. one is enough..." She frowned and bit on her lower lip placing the mushroom back into her bag. "Oh.. okay..."

She glanced over the Wizard, his eyes were so deep and it was easy for her to get lost into them. "Is there anything else I can help you with..?" He asked, his tone was ever changing but yet the same. She felt his eyes on her, studying her again. She shook her head and paused. "No.. " She looked over his telescope and arched a slender brow. "Your looking at the stars?" She asked, curious once again. The wizard gave a nod. "Yes.. would you like to see?" He motioned towards the large telescope and Hikari smiled brightly. "Sure!" She would move forward and cautiously placed her hand on the nozzle and leaned forward to gaze into the eye hole. She gasped at what she saw, completely awe struck by the milky way and the stars that littered throughout their heaven. "Wow..." She was speechless as she drew back to smile at the Wizard. "It's beautiful... its.. spectacular.. I've never seen anything this amazing!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands together in front of her.

Wizard gave a nod, his silver hair falling about his bi-colored eyes. "It is.. isn't it...?" He stated and looked over the young girl he suddenly had the urge to know more about. "I should go now.. would you mind if I came tomorrow to give you more mushrooms...?" She blushed lightly, her hands moving to her lap together though she was standing. The Wizard gave a small nod, his eyes squinting as if to smile though the form of his lips remained the same. "If you wish.." Hikari smiled and gave a small wave before moving down the wooden steps and out his front door, leaving the Wizard to stare after her for several moments before returning to his telescope in silence..

The next week flew by for Hikari, she visited the Wizard every day after her chores were done around the farm and gave him one of the fugue mushrooms she began to collecting. He seemed pleased by her actions and that made her feel happy and accepted. She had forgotten about the upcoming Flower Festival and the date she had planned with Chase, she had herself consumed by the Wizard. She would talk to him everyday, sometimes about mundane things and sometimes on more personal topics. Which ever the case she wanted to know more about him and every day she found herself growing feelings for the acclaimed fortune teller. It was true that in a way he was, but he was really the Wizard he called himself.

Hikari would make her way out of her home one Saturday morning and yawned with Fin hovering at her side. She glanced to the mailbox and saw that she had some mail. She opened the lid and took out the white envelope and opened it eagerly. It was Jin's and Anissa's wedding invitation! It finally came. She grinned delighted and folded it away for safe keeping. Their wedding was to be the day after the Flower festival.. This is where reality had slammed hard into Hikari's head causing her to gasp, hands flying to her lips. "OH!" She announced, startling the small sprite. "What is it Hikari?" He asked as he watched the girl catch her breath. "I forgot about the Flower Festival.. and my date..." She sighed as Fin looked at her puzzled, remembering himself about the days previously and gave a nod. "Friends don't stand friends up..." He stated causing Hikari to wave the air in his direction. " I know that Fin! I wouldn't do that to Chase, he's my best friend!" She would then move to continue on with her farm work.

As Hikari put her animals away for the night she sighed to herself, she had spent the day foraging for herbs and berries and fishing in the mean-time. Trying to get her head straight. Talking to Fin wasn't helping, it was hard for him to understand what she was feeling only she could make things right. But she couldn't make up her mind, she wouldn't ditch a friend to go to a Festival with someone she had barely knew.. and wanted to continue to know.. She frowned to herself and ran a small hand through her brown hair. "Well.. lets go see Wizard.. maybe he can help?" Fin suggested, knowing just what was puzzling his friend. Hikari shook her head. "What do I need him to help for? If I possibly tell him any of this then he may know my true feelings and..." She hung her head slightly as Fin gave a confused glance to Hikari. "Might what?" She would simply shake her head. "Reject me..."

Hikari moved slowly down the path leading to Harmonica Town, kicking several stones as she went. Fin tried to console her but she just ignored him. "Hikari! listen to me! If you are true to yourself and to your feelings no one will reject you!" He stated, giving Hikari the boost she needed to face her problem full faced. "Your right, Fin! If I go to the Festival with Chase, it'll just be as friends! That way.. no one will get hurt!" She would grin widely and skipped her way up the stoned street towards the Wizards house.

She moved to open his door but it wouldn't budge. That was weird, he usually had it unlocked.. She tried again but it seemed to be bolted. She sighed to herself and raised a hand to knock at the thick wooden door. She paused, and waited.. and waited. She knocked again but still no answer. "W-wizard..?" She called through the door and paused yet again. "He must not be home.." Fin answered with a tiny shrug. Hikari sighed and looked to the moon that was hanging over head, it was nearly full. "I wonder where he is..." She whispered quietly and continued to stand outside his door, admiring the stars...

Hikari had waited in front of the Wizards home for several hours, she checked her clock. It was 20:30 already. She sighed and moved to rub her eye in a tired manner. Fin sighed and looked to his human friend. "Hikari.. we should go home.. we have a lot to do tomorrow!" She shook her head at him and moved from her once leaning state against the door to stand properly. She gazed over the sprite with sleepy eyes. "I think your right.. but how can I sleep when I feel this..." She felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach, a hand moved to hold her side at this action. Fin offered a smile and it soon faded with a look of concern. "Hikari.. are you alright?" He watched his friend nod and start walking down the pathway.

Instead of turning right to walk down the small hill that would lead past the mayors house she turned left and started her way up the steps towards the Celesta Church Grounds. She planned to take the long way home, trying to figure things out before bed; a way to avoid nightmares. She would go through the mines on the cart and head back through the Garmon mine District to her ranch. Sighing to herself she lowered her gaze to the stone floor she now walked on within the Church Grounds and frowned to her dwelling thoughts.

"Hikari...?" A voice asked. The voice was too calm to be Fins, to deep yet soft of a pitch to startle her or one that was unrecognizable to her. She gasped, her head shot up in the direction the voice came from as her vision landed on the silver haired, tanned complexioned, beauty beholden Wizard.

She stood still as a board as she watched him lower his smaller telescope and let his hand drop to his side. He stared back at her, studying her expression. "W-wizard..." She breathed, her heart caught up in her throat. Absentmindedly she moved towards him, a hand reached out to him as she neared him to take grip of the sleeve of his cloak. "Hikari are you alright?" The Wizard would ask with a perplexed look over the girl he had begun to befriend. She gave a nod in response though she felt like she was choking on her heart.

"I-I'm fine..." She manged her breathing turned back to normal after several moments. "You just startled me, that's all.." She smiled lightly and slowly loosened her grip on his sleeve letting her hand fall back to her side. "I'm sorry..." Wizard apologized with a tone of slight relief that she was alright. Hikari looked over the smaller telescope the Wizard had before him, it stood on three legs and was arched towards the heavens. "Your outside.. I was wondering where you were..." She breathed slowly now as she glanced back over the Wizard at her side. "Yes, I often view the stars at other locations... better view..." He explained and moved to angle his telescope to where he had it previously before the shadow of Hikari caught his attention. "Your out.. late..." He stated, the same drawl expression on his face. The expression Hikari had grown to enjoy seeing the past few days. The Wizard paused then and shook his head slowly. "You were looking for me...?" He questioned, curious as to why she had come to him so late.

Hikari blushed faintly and bowed her head towards the Wizard. "I'm sorry.. I wanted to see you before the day was over.. " She glanced up to him, keeping her head bent slightly. The Wizard gave a small nod in response. "I see.. " She would wince slightly at his utterance and straightened her form and pulled a fugue mushroom from her rucksack and shyly handed it to him. He accepted it, looking over the purple shining mushroom momentarily before placing it away. "Thank you.. Hikari.. I really love these..." He couldn't help but mention this every time she had given one to him. It was something he generally needed, or sought for. Fin idled silently watching the two converse for what seemed like hours but was mere minuets.

"Would you.. like to gaze at the stars.. with me...?" The Wizard rubbed the back of his head with a slight tint of a blush radiating against his gentle features. Hikari's mouth nearly fell open at the offer and she quickly composed herself with a delighted smile and a nod. "I would love to!" She exclaimed and shifted to stand closer, next to the Wizard.

He would tell her of the stars, the constellations and the planets. About everything he had come to adore and more. She listened quietly, her hands held together against her chest as their heads were both inclined to the evening sky. Hikari ignored the cold for a while but soon felt herself shivering against the wind as its gusts had picked up with the brewing storm in the distance. The Wizard pulled his gaze from the heavens to look at Hikari, her teeth slightly chattered. He would lift his hands to unbuckle the chain connecting the fabric of his cloak together and slid out of it with a quick motion before wrapping it around Hikari's shoulders. He would pull the pieces of fabric together around her middle and clicked the chain back into place to secure the cloak to her form.

Hikari's face turned red though it was hard to tell in the darkness that surrounded them. The Wizard would resume his position, standing closer next to Hikari as if to allow his body heat to keep her warm, though he did not want to make her uncomfortable. Fin had fallen asleep atop of Hikari's head, clinging to her hair so he wouldn't fall off with any movement her head made. "T-thank you..." Hikari spoke in a gentle whisper as she snuggled into the warm cloak that enveloped her frame. She felt her eyelids droop a little bit as they stood in silence admiring the stars...

The bell within the Church rang, startling Hikari from her distant slumber. She inclined her head upwards and blushed deeply as she noticed she had been leaning against Wizard's side, her head once rested on his shoulder. The Wizard remained silent, unmoving as they both stood in the same spot. Hikari must have dozed off. "Oh... S-sorry.. Wizard..." She would stutter still half asleep. Wizard gave a slight nod, his head was lowered however. Had he fallen asleep too? "I-I should be going now.." She whispered a hand moving to rub the sleep from her eye. The Wizard's head remained lowered and he stood completely still. "W-wizard...?" She questioned again in a sleepy tone and gently nudged him slightly with her hand. "I'll... walk you home..." He stated and moved to grasp Hikari's hand quickly and tugged her in the direction towards the Town again.

Hikari was far to sleepy to really react though a blush had lingered about her cheeks. She felt his warm hand within her own as they walked to her Ranch. The whole while, Wizards head was kept lowered. Hikari silently wondered what was wrong but never stated anything. She wasn't sure if her tongue would work because she was exhausted. Hikari's house came into view as they neared the front door. Hikari gently removed her hand from Wizards and he responded quickly by retrieving his own hand from hers. Hikari quickly shifted out of the Wizard's cloak and handed it to him. His head finally raised when he took the cloak and draped it over his arm.

Hikari's sleepy eyes grew wide as she then noticed why he had kept his head bowed the whole time, a bright red blush was radiating off of his face that was easily noticeable through the light emitting from the windows of her house. "Good night, Hikari..." He stated quickly once combining her reaction to his actions. He turned on his heel and jogged down the pathway back towards Harmonica Town. Rubbing her eyes again Hikari watched the Wizard move off in the distance until he was out of sight.

Fin rose his head from Hikari's his own sleepy features plaguing his face. "Hikari?... you should go to bed..." He whispered and Hikari gave a nod sending the expecting sprite to fling off her head and tumble into the grass.

( End of chapter 2!! I'm glad I continued this, and so quickly too. I thought I was going to lose interest or lack time to write but I am really happy that I pushed myself. :D Please comment and let me know if you enjoyed it.. I may continue X3 )


	3. Chapter 3

Wizard/Gale X Hikari. Chapter 3. ( - -? ).

Disclaimer: Ah... F00k it! I'll finish what I started... hah.. getting into this myself. X3 As usual I don't own any of these characters, I'm just uber obsessed with the game. Harvest moon : Animal Parade. 3 ~

Hikari had spent the next few days visiting the Wizard at his home on a regular basis. They chatted, she gave him a mushroom and she left. Their friendship was simple.. and growing..

Hikari awoke one morning with a yawn and gazed sleepily around her home, suddenly there was a knock at her door. Puzzled, she pulled back the covers and skipped to her front door and pulled it open slowly. Peeking around its thick frame she looked out and instantly a smile formed across her face.

"Wizard!" She gaped and swung the door open quickly and flushed as she realized she was still clad in her night clothes. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment as the Wizard merely gave a nod. "Good morning..." He said slowly observing the shy girl. "I made this... would you like it..?" He held out a small container and Hikari openly raised her hands for it. Inside appeared to be some type of liquid. "Of course! ... what is it..?" She asked as she was handed the object, she turned it in her hand slightly while looking over to the Wizard. He shifted slightly as if to leave. "It's Vegetable juice.. It's healthy for you.." Hikari smiled brightly "Oh! Thank you..." She blushed again and watched as the Wizard gave a small wave and walked down the pathway back towards the town.

Hikari closed the door to her home after putting the juice into her rucksack and changing out of her night attire. She turned to get started and nearly stumbled over the person who now stood in front of her door. "AH!" She screamed in surprise as she nearly collided into Chase. "Eh.. sorry Hikari.." He gently helped her coordinated herself to a regular standing position. She blushed lightly. "Hi Chase, what brings you here?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

Chase lowered his gaze and kicked at the dirt in a shy manner. "Well, I was wondering what happened to you? I haven't seen you since.. we uh.. made our date? Which, by the way.. I was curious if you were still up for?" He returned his gaze to Hikari who had a shocked look upon her face. "Oh! Chase... I didn't forget.." She blushed and folded her hands in front of her frame and gave a small bow. He inclined a brow and looked over her curiously. "And I would still like to go with you..." She replied with a smile and a lift of her head. Chase blushed and nodded. "Good.. I'll see you then.." He waved and went on his way.

Hikari sighed to herself as Fin gave her a puzzled look but remained silent, she pushed on to start her farm chores...

Hikari finished weeding her garden and watering every one of her crops, she had the whole plot filled with rows of cabbage and strawberries. She only kept three of the Cherry trees that we there when she first came here, deciding she needed the space for more crops. Stretching her arms above her head she looked to the tiny sprite who hadn't spoken a word since this morning. "Is something wrong, Fin?" She watched as the small sprite shook his head slowly then started whining. "Oh Hikari! What are you going to do? You have to be fair to everyone! You shouldn't go out on dates with more then one person at a time! What if something bad happens?" His small arms flicked about as he often looked like he lost his mind when getting over excited.

She slowly shook her head. "Fin, me and Chase are going to the Flower festival as friends... remember?" Fin frowned and continued to wiggle about mid air. "I don't think Chase feels that way!" He declared causing Hikari to frown in return. "I.. hope not.." She looked to the ground staring at the tiny blades of grass that surrounded her feet. "You really like the Wizard don't you?... " Fin understood his friend quite well though Hikari remained motionless. "Your going to have to make tough decision, Hikari..." She moved her small hand to quickly wipe her eyes clear. "Your right Fin, and it might mean losing a friend..." Sighing again Hikari went for a walk to try to clear her thoughts.

The day had gone so quickly and she hadn't payed a visit to the Wizard yet, she contemplated going to see him at all. Throwing stones into the small pond near her home she gazed at her reflection back in the water, the only light being from the moon that loomed over head. "I'll explain everything to Chase after the flower festival.. " She decided and tiny Fin gave a nod. "That sounds like a good plan, Hikari.."

The next day Hikari had finished her breakfast, drinking the Wizards vegetable juice he had given her the day previously; when a rapping noise came from her front door, someone knocked. She pushed herself from the table and moved to peel back the door, opening it to see the Mayor. "Good morning! Hikari." The mayor announced, a smile moved to Hikari's features. "Hello, Mayor.." She shifted outside and looked over the short gray haired man. "I came to tell you about the Flower Festival." She gave a nod. "Yes, I'll be attending.. with Chase.." She blushed lightly, wishing it was someone Else's name that left her lips. "Very good, it starts at 18:00. I hope to see you there!" He waved to her and went on his way. Tomorrow was the day...

Hikari went about as usual on her farm, feeding her animals, brushing, milking, collecting eggs and tending to her garden. She spent the majority of the day at home. The entire time she couldn't get her mind off him. His quietness, his kindness, his shyness, it all was so appealing to her heart and she missed the sound of his voice. She daydreamed often but he was reoccurring in them so often recently.. She sighed and blushed towards her constant thoughts. She dreamed of her future with him...

Fin grew dazzled by the ever changing human emotions from Hikari and hovered idly behind her without a word. "Maybe I should go see him.." She whispered and dropped her chores and ran down the road leading to town. It was there that she bumped into Luna and Gill, the newly married couple. "Hi Hikari!" Luna announced with a friendly wave, Gill gave a small wave of his own and watched the brunette girl approach them. "Hey Luna, Hello Gill.." She bowed politely and looked back to the couple.

"Have you heard the news? Candace and Julius are expecting! It's so exciting!" Luna told Hikari who smiled in turn to the news. Hikari watched as Gill pulled Luna closer to his frame. "I can't wait until we have a child either..." Gill told his wife, embracing her tightly. Blushing, Hikari felt the need to look away as if she watched their affectionate gesture she may be some how intruding even though they were in public. "Oh Gill...!" Luna gushed as they gazed into each others eyes. Hikari laughed lightly and gave a small wave to the happy couple. "See you later, guys!" She spoke softly and left the two in peace as they stood in front of the clock tower and exchanged their loving affection.

Hikari sighed to herself, she couldn't help but feel jealous for what Gill and Luna had.. or what Julius and Candace were experiencing.. She wanted all that, and then some. She wanted to be happy, to be married, to have a family and someone to hold her when the lights went out..

She walked down the stone pathway that led down to the Wizards home and stopped when at his door. She looked over the wooden designs that trailed and wrapped around the door itself. She suddenly didn't feel like seeing anyone..

Frowning she would shake her head slowly and moved from the Wizard's door way back down the path and towards home.

Hikari put her animals back in the barn early and retired to her bed. She didn't sleep much, curling into a ball under her covers she hugged her pillow and wished what she hugged could give her one back in return.

The day of the Flower Festival was here, Hikari rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes, she had the most restless sleep of her life.. Sighing she dressed and made herself some bread and jam for breakfast and ate it quickly before exiting her home. The sun brightly lit up the sky as she shielded her eyes from it and looked over her farm. It was a day like today that didn't suit her mood in the least bit. Feeling rather down Hikari moved to attend to her ranch, letting her animals out once they were fed and looked after then proceeded to work on her garden. She watered her crops slowly, like she was in a daze. "Hikari! Snap out of it!" Fin argued with a frown.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled as the tiny spite flickered about her head. "Today is a good day, Hikari! Please smile! Things will work out, you'll see!" Hikari smiled faintly towards her ever over enthusiastic friend and gave a small nod. "I'll try to cheer up.. at least its warm and the sakura trees will look beautiful..." 'but I wont be viewing them with Wizard..' she mentally noted and sighed again, Fin sighed in return.

It was 16:00 when Hikari finished with her chores and was after spending a few hours in the fugue Forest looking for a certain sparkly mushroom and chopping lumber for her extensions. She sighed and walked towards Harmonica Town at a slow pace. "It'll be fun!" Fin assured her and Hikari gave a nod. "I'll do my best!" She responded and continued on her way, up the long sidewalk and the steps towards the Celesta Church Grounds. Once there she was greeted by the mayor.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Flower Festival!" It was 18:00 already, Hikari must have been walking extremely slow, she hadn't noticed time had flew by so quickly. Everyone clapped as there were a few residence of the town setting up and sitting on blankets, few eating cakes and sweets and drinking tea. Hikari sighed to herself, everyone seemed to be paired off. Couples enjoying the blossoms as they fluttered to the ground like butterflies.

Hikari moved to stand next to the mayor, he being the only person without a date to the festival. Sighing she looked around, watching the trees wave in the slight breeze. The sun had set over the church and darkness soon clouded the town. She moved to sit on a large blanket, sprawled out on the cobble stone floor of the church grounds and watched the couples socialize. Luke and Selena, Owen and Cathy, Phoebe and Calvin, even Craig and Ruth. All enjoying the petals and flowers as they cascaded across the night sky, together.

Hikari hugged her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees and curled up into a ball-like form. She inclined her head to look up at the large branch that hung over-head its petals dancing in the wind.

"Hikari?" A deep yet soft tone questioned as the voice grew near. She glanced back to the area, spotting Chase standing in front of the blanket. He blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey.." Hikari stood up with a smile. "Hello Chase..." She was glad he came, suddenly she didn't feel so alone anymore.

On their date they talked about how beautiful the flowers looked, Hikari couldn't believe the inspiration of it all. The mayor made his way over to them and smiled. "What do you think? isn't it great? The flower festival is a gorgeous time!" He concluded and went off to visit the other couples of the town.

Chase turned to Hikari, a blush lingered on his features. "Thanks for coming with me to the Flower Festival.. I never really understood why people enjoy flowers, but I can now see where they're coming from.." Hikari nodded, a blush forming on her own cheeks.

Chase leaned forward slightly, taking her hand within his. "I hope we'll be able to see them again next year..." He inclined her hand to his lips gently kissing the back of it before releasing it slowly. Hikari's mouth dropped open as she watched him wave slightly with a smile and turned to leave.

Hikari's heart swelled up in her chest, drumming hard against her ribs. "..."

Fin gasped. "Hikari..." His voice sounded like he was scolding her yet she remained silent.

Hikari made her way home at a slow pace. It was true what Fin had said, that Chase definitely had more feelings for her then 'just friends' status. She frowned to her constant thoughts, passing down the street towards her ranch. There was a figure standing near her shipping bin. She stopped where she stood and stared through the darkness towards it. The figure moved towards her now, walking slowly. In the distance she could see the outline of the persons features and her heart stopped in its tracks.

"Hikari..." The voice spoke her name and she knew whom it was right away. "W-wizard...." Her breath caught in her throat as she fought the urge to run out and hug him. Seeing his face light up in the moonlight as he stood only inches away from her now she gave a small smile. "I was going to ask you to the Flower Festival.. and I got worried when you hadn't come to see me in three days.. " A frown was cast over his features, his silver hair shining in the dim moonlight. Hikari gave a nod afraid to speak up encase she said something she may regret. "I'm sorry.. I-I went with a friend..." She swallowed hard as she watched the Wizard arch a brow. "Really..? It didn't seem... that way..." His tone trailed off as she gasped. Was he spying on her? "Chase is just a friend of mine.. He's been mislead.." She could feel the Wizard's bi-colored stare was on her, it was nearly a glare.

"Then it seems you have some things to work out.. before you come see me.. again..." His frown lingered across his firm lips as Hikari stared after him, watching him walk past her. Hikari felt her heart sink to her stomach, the nagging urge to vomit suddenly made itself clear. How could this turn into such a mess?

The next day there was a knock at her door, the mayor held out a crystal necklace towards the dark haired girl whom now had circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Hikari.. we found this in your shipping bin from yesterday, we figured you put it in there by mistake." Hikari stared at the Mayor dumbfounded. That's why the Wizard stood next to her shipping bin last night...

To be Continued..

So that's the end for now.. sorry it was a boring chapter D: I'll try harder next time to keep everyone entertained and reading. Please comment and let me know what you think XD


	4. Chapter 4

Wizard/Gale X Hikari. Chapter 4. ( ??- ).

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters, they belong to whom ever created them & Natsume for bringing the game to completion in English! :D Yay Harvest Moon : Animal Parade! 33 ~ ... I just realized I still don't have a title for this fic.. ^^; heheh.. anyone have any ideas? please comment and let me know what you think! :3

Hikari spent the past 2 days locked in her home only looking after what was necesary (her animals mainly). At night she cried herself to sleep and during the day sobbed among doing her chores. She was glad no one lived near her to over-hear her sniffling. It was the second night of her self-pity that she fell into a deep sleep...

Hikari awoke to a loud knocking coming from her front door, it was rather hard and seemed urgent. She changed quickly and ran to the door, pulling it open. She gasped seeing the Wizard standing there, his fist raised as if to knock again. "W-Wizard!" She stammered and glanced around him, it was dark outside.. strange. She looked up to the silver haired man and studied his features. He seemed.. taller..? It was then she noticed he was dressed strangely, though she was quickly grabbed by the hand and lost all track of thought. "We've got to leave, Hikari! Now..."

"Wait.. what? Where are we going?!" Hikari felt herself shouting though it was just Wizard and her. "We have to get out of here before the battle!"

She stared at him dumbfounded as the Wizard and Hikari ran through the thick grass towards the town. "Battle? What battle?" She shouted as they continued running, where was Fin?

They ran up the cobblestone bridge into town.. well at least she thought it was town. Everything looked different, medieval almost.. the town hall was a tower, actually the whole town appeared to be a castle of some sorts. They ran inside, through a drawbridge and into the castle. She was towed behind the Wizard whom she then realized was clad in armor. Dark, knightly armor and his cloak was a cape now. What the hell was going on?

She struggled and yanked her hand back from his clutch. "Tell me what's going on!" She demanded, her brows furrowing together. The Wizard sighed and shook his head. "You'll see for yourself... now come, we don't have much time!" Hikari sighed loudly and followed the Wizard into a room where the walls were all of stained glass windows with colorful drawings of the Harvest God and Goddess were etched into each large pane. A large door stood open as she watched the Wizard turn to her, his hands moving over her shoulders.

"Hikari... I promise I'll protect you no matter what the cost!" He declared, his face inches away from hers. She still didn't understand what was going on but she nodded slightly in reply and swallowed hard. It was then that the Wizard leaned forward to press his lips against her forehead and allowed them to linger there momentarily.

"Wizard?" A voice called out and he had released Hikari quickly, holding her by the shoulders still but now stood arms length away from her. Hikari's head turned in the direction the voice came from and watched as a thin figure emerged through the darkness outside the castle, seeing her through the stained glass windows. The Wizard looked to Hikari and frowned. "Stay hidden.." He ordered and moved from her quickly to walk outside. Hikari turned to hide behind the single wall that wasn't covered in stained glass and peered through the window at the two.

She gasped at what she saw, the Witch!

The Wizard smiling now moved to stand in front of the Witch and they both stood side-on from Hikari's view. "You shouldn't be here..." The Wizard scolded the Witch who blushed and raised a hand to caress the side of the Wizards face, her finger tips gently sliding along his cheek. "I know.. but I had to see you, before..." The Witch paused and looked over the Wizard with concern. The Wizard inclined his head forwards. "I wanted to tell you for so long.. but now seems the time..." The Witch's tone trailed off as they gazed into each others eyes.

Hikari hyperventilated watching the two exchange loving actions, her hand clutched tight to her chest. She could feel tears swell up in her eyes and her stomach felt uneasy.

"What is it...?" The Wizard asked, his arms moving around the Witches frame holding her hips. The Witch continued to stare at the Wizard and blushed deeper. "I love you..." She finally whispered and Hikari quickly leaned back against the wall when the Wizard's eyes flickered to her before leaning forward to press his lips against the Witches. Hikari couldn't watch anymore and ran for the other door.

Hot tears streamed down her face as she ran for the door they had first walked in through but paused, the draw bridge was up now. She was locked inside. She wouldn't dare running back into that room of stained glass windowed-walls and outside where they were. She sighed, her chest rising and falling quickly from struggling to breathe with so much emotion running through her.

"Hikari!" The Wizards voice echoed in the corridor and she jumped slightly, moving her hands to wipe away her constantly falling tears. "It's time! They're here!" He made his way to her side quickly and acted as though he was oblivious to what just happened.

A loud screeching noise rang from behind the giant draw bridge-door and Hikari's eyes widened. "What was that?" Hikari felt herself yelling again while she watched the Wizard draw a sword from his hilt. "Are you ready Hikari? We're going to have to fight!" She stared at him puzzled and afraid. "But I don't have any weapons!" With a loud clank and another ear covering screech the draw bridge flew open and landed with a loud crashing thud sending vibrations through the stone floor beneath Hikari's feet.

Before her was nothing, though when Hikari inclined her vision to the night sky she couldn't believe what she saw. Demons?

Large black winged creatures with small heads and thin limbs and claws and long jagged teeth flew through the air. The screeching came from them as they instantly swooped towards the castle and now towards the Wizard and Hikari.

With a heroic yell the Wizard lunged forward, his blade held over his shoulder swinging it at the demon-like creatures as they whizzed past him. "Hikari! Run!" He called back to the surprised girl who did as she was told. She ran across the lowered draw bridge at the Wizards side now, screaming as her hands folded over her head as if to protect herself from the screeching black creatures as they dropped from the sky in a spiraling motion towards the them.

"Kill the sprites!" She heard people chanting from the town, they all held torches and weapons of some sort. The towns folk.. Did they say sprites? Hikari while continuing to run; took a small glance up to the sky that was plagued with the creatures who now began to attack the towns people. They couldn't be... "Fin!!" She called out, continuing to run now towards where the church grounds would be. Though the building lay in ruins..

What was going on? She could feel tears stream behind her as they blew away from her features in the strong nightly wind that had picked up. She could hear cries in the distance. Several large multi-colored bells lay broken and shattered amongst the rubble of the church grounds causing Hikari's knees to buckle as she now knelled in the debris. What was she to do...? She whimpered loudly and began shouting apologies to the heavens. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" She pleaded in screams and closed her eyes tightly, continuing to wail...

Hikari thrashed about wildly in her bed until she was tossed to the floor with a hard thump, her covers piling on top of her. She screeched loudly as her eyes flew open. She registered herself and pulled back the large blanket. Her hair stood straight up with static as she panted heavily. "It-it was only a dream..." She concluded and pushed herself up off the floor. She jumped back then, seeing a lump in the covers wiggle and move. She leaned back, hands flying up to shield her face when a small green haired head popped out. "H-Hikari..." The tiny sprite spoke her name slowly as if still asleep. Hikari sighed, her hand moving over her chest feeling her heart pound hard against her chest.

"Oh Fin... I had the most terrible dream..." But was it a dream? It felt so real.. She leaned against the side of her bed and sobbed silently as the small fairy climbed out of the sheets and crawled up Hikari's shoulder. His tiny arms hugged the side of her cheek. "I know.. you were so restless and yelled alot.. I was afraid.. but your awake now, and your okay.." He assured her and she gave a tiny nod.

"I think I understand what it means though..." She bit on her lower lip and chewed upon it in thought. "From now on, Fin.. I'm going to try my hardest at everything I do! and in the end I'll be happy because I know I put an honest effort.." She promised and Fin flew off her shoulder and clapped his hands together in front of him. "That's good Hikari!" He watched as the girl pulled herself up from the tangled mess on the floor and fist-pumped the air. "And I start today!" She announced and moved to clean up.

Hikari walked outside and smiled warmly to the bright sun that met her. "What are we going to do today?" Fin asked, hovering around her excitedly. "First I'm going to take proper care of our ranch.. and then.. I'm going to pay a visit to a friend!" She announced and moved to do just that.

After Hikari's chores were finished she set out towards Flute Fields, making her way to Chase's house.

She knew exactly what her dream was about. She now knew what the Wizard felt, she understood what it was like to love someone and have seen him or her with someone else. She knew the hurt, and didn't wish that upon anyone. She rapped lightly on Chase's door and moved inside. "Hello? Anybody home?" She questioned with a smile. Hikari stopped in her tracks, seeing Maya and Chase standing rather close to each other. "Oh... Hikari.." Chase gave a tilt of his head and blushed lightly.

Maya gave a tiny wave and blushed as well. Hikari smiled brightly. "We were.. uh... just saying goodbye.." Maya claimed and gave a small wave before skipping past Hikari and out the front door. Hikari rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh.. I didn't mean to interrupt anything, sorry Chase.."

Chase slowly shook his head. "Its alright, Hikari.. there's something I wanted to talk to you about." He stated as a blush still lingered on his features.

"What is it, Chase?" Hikari asked, a gentle smile on her face. Chase stepped towards her and bowed his head lightly. "I feel like I've been leading you on Hikari.. the truth is.. I like you.. but.. I like Maya.. alot too.. I'm sorry.." Hikari giggled lightly, a hand moving over her pink lips as Chase gazed up at her confused. "Oh Chase! You don't know happy I am to hear that!" Chase blushed deeper and looked over the brunette girl. "Y-you are..?"

She nodded quickly. "You see.. I like you too.. but as a friend! That's what I've come to tell you today.." She blushed lightly herself as Chase's mouth fell open slightly. "Oh.. well.. that makes things alot easier.." He chuckled gently and winced. "You really.. don't mind..?" He asked watching as Hikari giggled once again. "Don't worry Chase, I'll have my own happily ever after soon!" She declared and Chase had to smile at her enthusiasm. "Always so cheerful..."

Hikari knew that things would finally work out perfectly, and she could still be friends with Chase, even Maya and eventually win the Wizards heart...

To be continued...

( Heh.. weird chapter.. XD actually based off of a real dream I had, though Calvin was the knight and Nami (from AWL) was the girl confessing her feelings for Calvin (It's strange cause I'm not really a Calvin fan) lol. Madness.. anyways, I really need a title for this story and am looking for suggestions. Please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! ) :D


	5. Chapter 5

Wizard/Gale X Hikari. Chapter 5. ( - ).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon or its characters, I just love the games and felt like writing a fic.. 8-| so boo...

The Wizard/Gale and Hikari (Main Character) of Harvest Moon : Animal Parade for Nintendo Wii. 33 A little warning, this chapter heads into some fluff.. possibly lemon..? XD so if your under age.. hide what your reading from mommy and daddy lol (just kidding) nawh but seriously..

It was still early in the morning when Hikari found herself standing in front of the Wizard's doorway of his house, she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She hadn't seen him since the incident at her ranch several days ago, right after the Flower Festival to be exact. Sighing she raised her fist to give a soft knock at the wooden frame and leaned back on her heels. "Wizard...? It's me... Hikari.." She said turning the nob slowly and pushed the door open.

The lights were off and the Wizard lay on his bed, half covered with the white sheets. She blinked several times, her eyes registering to the darkness even with the front door open little sunlight shown through. "H-Hikari..." He spoke in a weak tone, just a notch above a whisper. Hikari gasped quickly, her hands moving to her lips. "Wizard..." She breathed and rushed to his side quickly.

She bent over the bed and studied the Wizards expression. It was peaceful, his bi-colored eyes closed. "W-wizard...?" She spoke softly once again, trying to be gentle she rose a hand to brush lightly against his forehead to test his temperature to see if there was a fever. His head didn't feel very warm. The Wizard's lips parted slightly and Hikari blushed, realizing how close to him she'd gotten. She was about to move away after realizing the Wizard must have been asleep when his eyes flashed open. His pupils were dilated and staring back into hers and he got up so quickly he smashed his face into Hikari's.

Hikari was knocked off balance from their quick collision, her hand fleeing to her face in pain. "Ow!" She cried and fell back against the carpet upon the Wizards floor. Wincing she peeked through her fingers at the Wizard who now sat up in bed holding his head in his hands and silently cursed to himself. "What are you doing, Hikari?" He asked with venom in his tone. Hikari winced and shook her head slowly with recoil still suffering the effects from their hit, she pulled her hand slowly from her face and gasped slightly at the sight of blood. "Oh no!" She cried moving the same hand to her nose and came to realize it was bleeding.

Sighing loudly the Wizard flicked back the sheet that once enveloped his form, exposing his naked, tanned and very toned upper body. He wore his white pants as his sleepwear it seemed and Hikari quickly blushed. Eying her the Wizard frowned and shifted to a stand alone sink where he retrieved a white wet cloth and brought it over to Hikari. He knelt quickly in front of her and moved the cloth over her nose and mouth and inclined her head back slightly. "What are you blushing for...? Your hurt, Hikari.." She cringed and blushed deeper with regret of having these over-eager emotions. "S-sorry!" She apologized letting her head hang back slightly over the back of her shoulders to stop the bleeding.

Continuing to frown he handed Hikari the cloth. "Pinch the bridge of your nose.. it should stop soon..." He instructed, this time at a calmer tone. She would have nodded if her head wasn't inclined but slightly "Mm hemmed" and held the cloth to the middle of her face.

He got up and moved to fetch another cloth and wrapped several cubes of ice into it and brought it to his forehead that now began to bruise a nice shade of purple at the top of his right brow. "What were you thinking.. Hikari.." There was a reason people locked doors..

Hikari continued to blush and watched as the Wizard took a seat next to her on the floor, still holding the fabric full of ice to his head. "I knocked, and peeked inside and you said my name! I thought you were sick or needed my help.." She concluded, her bottom lip puckering out in a small sulk.

The Wizard blinked and turned his head away from her slightly. "I said... your name..?" He repeated in the same drawl tone he often used. She gave a nod. "I didn't know you were sleeping, Wizard.. I'm sorry!" She apologized again and she slowly moved the cloth from her face. The bleeding had ceased

and she wiped her face clear of the traces of blood.

"Really... I promise to wait next time.. instead of barging in..." She continued to blush and stared at the floor as she turned silent.

The Wizard turned to look at Hikari and she returned her gaze to his slowly, feeling his eyes on her. "You come here often.. but I like it..."

Blushing a crimson red she bowed her head and reached into her rucksack and pulled out a Fugue Mushroom, handing it to him. Wizard slowly pulled the iced cloth from his head and set it on the floor and took the Mushroom and placed it in his own bag. "Thank you..."

They gazed into each others eyes for a long moment before he inclined his head to the ceiling and she shifted her view back to the floor. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about..." The Wizard spoke up after several moments, already inclining the cloth wrapped over ice back to his head. Hikari glanced up and looked over the shirtless male again. "Oh.. what about?" She asked in a slow manner, her vision taking in each and every feature on his half naked body. Swallowing hard she felt a drop on her shirt and quickly replaced the wet cloth to her nose, it had begun to bleed again...

Wizard sighed softly and brought his knee to his chest, moving to hang his free arm off of his knee cap. "I have to confess..." He started slowly and paused shifting his bi-colored hues to stare back into Hikari's. He took a deep breath. "I looked into your dreams the past few nights.. I saw what I've done... to you... and I want to apologize..." He bowed his head slightly, silver hair brushing against his tanned complexion. "I shouldn't have made you choose.. not like that... but.. I felt so.. jealous.." He cleared his throat slightly with the next breath and continued.

"You see.. these emotions are new to me.. I've never experienced anything like this.. but I like it.. it makes me feel... Alive..." His eyes slightly lit up then as they sat in the near darkness of his home, minus the front door laying wide open exposing distant sunlight. Hikari studied the Wizard as he shifted to move the ice from his forehead. " I am a Wizard, we are taught not to socialize with human kind.. our magic can influence your lives in both good ways and bad ways.. its best to keep things neutral, even..and fair.." He sighed lightly and moved his hand over Hikari's which lay on the floor supporting herself slightly. "But you... you've brought things out in me.. that I hadn't realized I had.. these emotions... I want... to continue to experience.. with you..." Hikari's eyes widened in surprise, and here she had came with the intentions to confess to him!

She couldn't speak, her heart hammered against her ribs hard, her fingers unmoving from his as her hand laid beneath his own. "Will you meet me at the lighthouse at 16:00...?" He asked her and Hikari gave a small nod. He stood and offered his hand to help her up which she took and was then on her feet. She smiled brightly. "I'll see you then.." She said with a blush and gave a small wave and moved to the door. The Wizard found himself waving back as he watched her leave and close the front door...

Hikari moved down the street, holding the blood stained cloth to her face where she bumped into Maya as she was pacing around the square near the clock tower. "Oh.. Hikari! Are you alright?" She exclaimed her hands fleeing to her lips after seeing the girl, in shock. Hikari laughed lightly and gave a nod, moving the cloth from her face as the blood seemed to have stopped once again. "Maya.. I'm fine! Just a nose bleed.." Maya watched as Hikari blushed and smiled. "Really, I'm fine!" She concluded and Maya gave her a smile of her own.

"Uhm.. Hikari.. can I talk to you for a minuet? I'll walk with you home if you'd like?" She asked and Hikari gave a nod, the smile remained on her features. "Of course Maya! What is it?" She began walking once again, at a slower pace with Maya next to her side. "It's about Chase..." She began and Hikari blinked. "Go on.." Hikari spoke after Maya had gone silent. They now traveled together over the bridge of the Town.

Hikari watched as Maya's hands fumbled with each other in front of her person. "Well.. I-I wanted to know your opinion.. you see.. we like each other very much.. and-and.. I wanted to give him this blue feather..." She patted the pocket to her dress as they continued walking. Hikari smiled. "Oh Maya! That's terrific!" Maya stopped in her tacks and looked up to the other girl, a blush moved across her pale face. "Really? I-I kind of thought.. you liked Chase too..." She admitted and bowed slightly. Hikari shook her head and giggled softly. "I do like Chase, but as a friend.. only..."

Maya grinned up to Hikari and smiled. "So you think it'd be alright for me to give him the blue feather?" She asked and Hikari could only laugh. "Yes Maya... and I can't wait to see your wedding dress!" She chimed and continued to laugh, Maya joined in. She bid Maya goodbye with a small wave and made her way back to her ranch to finish with some things on her farm.

The rest of the morning flew by and Hikari checked her clock. It was 14:20 already. "Better go!" She announced and turned into her home, retrieved something then begun the short trek to Harmonica Town. She reached the small bridge that led to the light house and sighed. She pulled the item from her rucksack that she had grabbed and looked over the crystal necklace slowly. It was beautiful. Beaded like pearls and had silver enveloping around them to mold them together. It hung on a silver chain and connected at the back. She continued to gaze over it and frowned. Wizard had left this at her house the night after the Flower Festival. She paused and turned the piece of jewelery in her hand slowly before placing it back in her rucksack.

Hikari found herself walking slowly around the lighthouse, waiting for the Wizard. She didn't mind, she was generally early for everything. She looked to the sky, the clouds moving slowly in the slight spring breeze. She closed her eyes and relaxed, her arms lip at her sides.

"Your early..." A deep yet clam tone spoke to her as Hikari opened her eyes and spun around quickly coming face to face with the Wizard. She blushed and gave a nod. "I try to be.." She said watching him rub the back of his neck with the faintest hints of a smile forming at the corners of his lips. "I wanted to tell you.. something important.." He started with a blush rising to his features. Hikari smiled in return and gave another nod. "Go ahead, Wizard.." She could feel the heat of her blush on her face. The Wizard stared at her, seeming lost in thought as she was as she gazed back into his bi-colored eyes.

"Wizards.. and Witches.. don't tell people their true names... It's said that those who know your name.. can control you..." Hikari nearly gasped, she had forgotten that she had only called him 'wizard'. Her eyes widened slightly and she gave a nod, understanding. "But I want you..." The Wizard continued. "To know my name... That is.. if you have feelings for me.. I'd like to share my name with you..." Hikari watched as the Wizard lowered his gaze with a small sigh, the blush still lingering on both of their faces.

"...Wizard... " Hikari bit on her lower lip, pondering what to say. " I'd like to know your name... will you tell me?" she said softly, her cheeks a crimson red. The Wizard looked up quickly, his eyes meeting hers once again. "I see..." He breathed. Hikari's heart pounded hard in her chest as she watched the Wizard take a step closer to her. "I'll tell you my name.. once we swear our love... Your the only one who'll ever know it..." He moved a hand to gently caress against the side of Hikari's cheek, his long digits forming against the shape of her face, cradling it gently. He brought his other arm to wrap around Hikari's frame, her hands moving to his chest as they both inclined forward in an embrace.

Her head met his collarbone as he gently brushed his lips against the other side of her face, kissing her cheek softly.

Their embrace lasted several long moments before the Wizard sighed softly and moved to release her letting his hand drop back to his side slowly. "That's enough for now.."

Hikari's heart thumped loudly in her ears as she continued to blush and gave a tiny nod. "I'll walk you home..." He offered and held out his hand, Hikari smiled brightly and took it eagerly within her own. They walked together, at a slow pace in mostly silence until they reached her farm. She smiled, turning to face the Wizard and glanced to their hands as their fingers that were once laced together slowly slid apart. She bit on her lower lip and looked back to the Wizard and found him staring at their falling hands as well. She smiled softly and leaned forward to gently peck him on the cheek and moved back quickly. "Thank you, Wizard.. I can't wait to see you again, tomorrow..." She paused then, remembering the object in her rucksack.

"Oh! Wait... I found this.." She pulled the crystal beaded necklace from her pack and held it out to the Wizard whom blink several times as if to register what it was. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "I-um... oh..." He would take the necklace and let it sting out with one hand holding out its length. "I made this... for you..." He frowned slightly. "I'm sorry.. I didn't give this to you properly..." He continued to blush and moved his other hand to grasp the opposite end of the necklace and shifted forwards towards Hikari, gently draping it around her neck.

"It's okay.. I understand now how you felt.. and I'm sorry.." She blushed deeper and leaned forward so that he could attach the necklace about her neck and after doing so stepped back slightly. They gazed into each others eyes for another long moment before watching the Wizard give a tiny wave. "I should go now... goodbye, Hikari.." He turned to leave, Hikari raising her own hand and waved gently in return. "See you..." She breathed and watched him head back in the direction they came from.

Hikari lifted a hand to her new necklace, letting her fingers brush over the singular crystals and sighed happily and returned to her farm. She finished up her chores and called it a day..

That night Hikari had trouble sleeping, she tossed and she turned, trying to get comfortable really. Her mind wouldn't stop wandering, she couldn't stop thinking about the Wizard and it was troubling to her. She sighed, leaning up slightly in bed and looked down to the sleeping harvest sprite on her other pillow and frowned. She was feeling a little lonely.. She curled up slightly her knees brought to her chest, she let her head fall back against the headboard of her bed and glanced side-on to the window to her side. She sighed and laid her cheek against her arms which draped over her knees, holding herself tightly. She gazed out towards the stars that lingered in the night sky, a small smile made its way across her features. Maybe Wizard was looking at these same stars tonight.. somewhere... She finally relaxed and slid to the side, her head flopping against her pillow and fell into a gentle sleep quickly.

The next day Hikari awoke brightly, finally getting some well needed rest and exited her home. She glanced around, spotting her mailbox that held its flag up high. "Oh... Mail.." She spoke to herself and went over, peering inside of the red box. Taking out a small envelope she unfolded it and read the contents. It was an apology letter that said Jin's and Annissa's wedding had been postponed until this coming Sunday. She blinked and put the letter away into her rucksack and smiled. She had completely forgot about it! She giggled lightly at an idea brewing in her head and skipped off to do her daily chores.

It wasn't until later in the day that she finally went to the Wizards home and gently tapped on his door, it opened quickly and the Wizard stood in front of her. "Hikari.. now's not a good time..." Hikari instantly frowned as she observed the Wizard, his face seemed flushed and he appeared to be breathing heavily. "W-wizard... is something wrong?" She raised a hand absentmindedly and glanced to the side. She could see the form of someone else in the shape of their shadow inside the Wizards home. Hikari bit on her lower lip and watched as the Wizard sighed. He pushed the door open as the figure inside approached them.

"Hello Hikari.." The Witch spoke gently and brushed a lock of her long silver hair from her face. "See you.. wizzy..." She giggled with a smirk and turned to Hikari with a wink before walking past them and out into the street, her long wooden staff in hand. Hikari's eyes widened and she shot a glare instantly to the Wizard. Her heart thudded hard in her chest though she had that sinking feeling again. "W-whats going on..?" Hikari demanded, as the Wizard's face turned a shade pink with embarrassment it seemed. Frowning he shook his head quickly. "Nothing, really Hikari... ah... please.. come back tomorrow.."

He turned to hide slightly behind the door, his hand moving around his mouth.

Hikari could feel the tears well up in her eyes, she silently told herself not to jump to any conclusions but it was a constant struggle not to burst into tears. She shook her head vigorously. "Y-you.. and the Witch... " She couldn't finish her sentence and nearly broke into a sob when she was grabbed by her out stretched hand she had forgot to pull back and yanked into the house. The door slammed hard behind her as she found her body pressed tightly to the Wizards. His cloak was off though he wore the long sleeved black turtle-neck shirt that was beneath it. His arms formed around her frame, bringing her body closer to his, closing the space between them.

"W-wizard..." She blushed, her sob caught in her throat. Her fingers found themselves grasping onto his shirt along his sides as she was embraced tighter. She could feel his warm breath against the side of her neck as he moved his face against it. "Mmm... Hikari.." His tone seemed ragged as his fingers slowly slid down her back, the other hand remained wrapped around her shoulders. Hikari leaned into him gently and gasped feeling his bare fingers slide under her shirt from behind. She gently moved her hands to his chest to push him away slightly. When his eyes met her she felt her mouth fall open.

He seemed dazed, and had a look of longing on his face. "W-wizard.. w-whats going on...?" She asked again, unsure if he had heard her. His fingers continued to trail up and down her back, reaching the base of where her pant line was where it paused. His expression changed completely and he frowned. "I'm sorry... Hikari... I find you incredibly irresistible right now..." He leaned forward pressing his firm lips to the side of her jaw. His other hand moved into her hair, cradling the back of her head as he trailed his lips over her skin...

To be Continued...

Sorry guys but my creativity ends here... for now... XD hope you enjoyed it and continue reading. The next chapter should be out tomorrow... or later today.. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Wizard/Gale X Hikari. Chapter 6. ( - ).

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to harvest moon or the characters within that game. It belongs to Natusme and whom ever else created it. I'm just a nerdy fan XD Please comment below and tell me what you think. Warning: Below is major fluff / possibly lemonish stuff going on so if your under 18.. please use discression. K thanks 3

Hikari breathed deeply, her heart pounded hard against her ribcage. She raised her hands and gently gripped at his black shirt again. "Wizard.. please... stop..." She didn't want things to get carried away, despite the urges her body told her to do though her mind was against it. She sighed lightly as the Wizard pulled away, he seemed flustered. "T-the Witch... she put a spell on me..." He breathed, and moved a hand to feather threw his silver hair but kept one hand on Hikari's waist like it was impossible for him to let her go.

Gasping, Hikari's eyes went wide. "What? Why would she do something like that?" She grew puzzled as she watched the Wizard frown and shake his head. " Witch and her games... she still dislikes me..." Hikari frowned along with the Wizard but her cheeks burned from her constant blush. She moved to lean into him slightly. "I asked her for her help..." The Wizard explained pulling Hikari to his bed in which he sat down upon and dragged Hikari on top of his lap. She sat willingly , facing away from him slightly.

"For what...?" Hikari breathed, confused and flustered herself. She stared at her hands as they folded in front of her and rested in her own lap. The Wizard wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist pulling her closer, resting his chin against her shoulder. " I told her... about my feelings for you..." He paused and closed his bi-colored hues and exhaled deeply.

"I-I don't know what to do.. I'm.. inexperienced in this area.. my research only goes so far.. I've viewed others relationships throughout my entire life but I'm still unsure of how to react.. or how to make things.. right... easier.." His calm yet slightly deep tone trailed off as his hues reopened. Hikari studied the Wizard and gave a small nod. "So I asked the Witch for help.. to see if she knows anything that I don't.. and it turns out.. she does.." His brows knit together in thought. " " This will help!" " He quoted the Witch in a mocking voice which was rather out of character for the Wizard. "She used her magic.. telling me that I should have just gone with my male instincts instead of asking her.." She was disciplining the Wizard, so to say. "Now.. I believe that she's made me... " He didn't know the word, or how to describe it really. "Want you... in a way I've never.. thought about... before..." He bit his lower lip and Hikari's eyes widened again in surprise. "And I'm unaware of when the effects of the spell will.. wear off..." What if it didn't?

Hikari's hands fumbled in her lap, nervously. "Oh... I-I'm sorry.. I wish I knew how to help... but..." She raised a hand to pull a strand of her brown locks behind her ear. "I'm.. inexperienced too.." The Wizard watched her and gave a nod. "Interesting..." He stated and shifted to slide Hikari off of his lap and onto the bed next to him. "What did you come here for...?" The Wizard asked and Hikari looked up to watch the Wizard move to one of his book shelves and seemed to be browsing for something.

"Oh... uhm.. I was going to ask you.. if your busy this Sunday?" The Wizard tilted his head and plucked a thick book from his vast selection and returned to Hikari's side. "No... I'm not.." He told her, flipping the book open in his lap and turning several pages. She leaned to the side, looking over his shoulder at the book and blushed deeply. "I was going to ask you to.. WIZARD!" She screeched and hid her eyes behind her hands quickly and fell back against the bed. The Wizard blinked several times, confused. "W-what..?" He blushed faintly and Hikari moved to a fit of giggles. "Human Anatomy?" She manged through small laughs, her hands moved to her lips to muffle the noise that left them.

The Wizard blushed deeper and looked down at the girl. "...." Hikari panted softly, trying to catch her breath and composing herself. "I'm sorry.. that was immature of me..." She slid back to a sitting position upon the Wizards bed and peered over his shoulder again to look at the book and snickered. Sighing the Wizard snapped the book shut and laid it on the bed to the side, turning he would grasp Hikari's hand in his own and pulled her to him. "Researching aside.. the Witch said something about.. marital practice.." He wrapped his free arm around Hikari and hugged her slightly.

Hikari blushed and laughed lightly. "I know what that is.." She admitted looking into the Wizards eyes. "It's where you.. uhm.. make love.. for the first time.." Wizard stared back at her perplexed. "Make love...?" Hikari gave a nod and sighed deeply. "My mother told me about it once.. when I was younger..." She smiled and shook her head. "But that's something.. we'll learn to do.. eventually.." Lowering her head slightly she moved her thumb to the hand that still held the Wizard's and feathered her thumb against the back of his hand slowly. They sat in silence for a long moment, the Wizard staring at his crystal ball that sat across the room like he was lost in space. The continued to sit in an embrace of sorts.

"I was going to ask you to Jin and Anissa's Wedding...? As my.. date..." Hikari concluded and raised a slender brow. The Wizard turned his head to look at Hikari, his trance broken. "Wedding... hmm..." He frowned instantly. "I don't think.. that would be a good idea..." He shook his head, his single silver braid trailing over his shoulder.

Hikari frowned and pouted. "But.. I can't go alone.. its a wedding!" She protested as the Wizard observed her. She had been to far to many weddings as a single person while everyone else was coupled up. " I'm not sure if I'd be welcome, Hikari.. " He told her his own frown crossing his tanned features. "I'm not.. social.." She shook her head, again in protest. "You won't have to worry, I wont make you socialize if you don't want to.. I just.. want someone to be with.. " She sighed deeply and turned her gaze down to the Wizard's bed, staring at the designs in his quilt.

The Wizard raised his hand and gently trailed his long digits down the side of her face until they reached her chin. Cupping it lightly he inclined her face to meet his. " I don't want to make you unhappy.." He spoke evenly, his lips inches away from hers. Hikari lost track of what they were talking about and blushed a crimson red. "If it will please you.. I will go..." He added before brushing his firm lips along hers in a gentle kiss. The Wizard was now relying on his human instincts, thus breaking the spell the Witch had placed on him...

Hikari smiled as she gave a small wave to the Wizard. "I'll see you tomorrow.." She said watching as the Wizard waved in return. "Goodbye, Hikari.." He said moving back towards his closed book. Hikari closed the door to the home and sighed. She had spent nearly the entire day here. After they exchanged their short but beautiful kiss they discussed other things as it seemed the Wizard was feeling much better.

Sighing happily she paused and inclined her head towards the sky. "Night already..." She frowned and watched as a shining light whizzed around her head quickly. "Hikari! Where have you been?" Fin, the little harvest sprite asked anxiously. Hikari hadn't realized the sprite was missing and laughed lightly, beginning to walk towards her ranch. "I've been at the Wizard's house, Fin! Where were you?" She asked confused as the sprite panted and clung to her hair, hitching a ride home.

"When you left the Ranch this morning I thought I saw you go back into the house, so I went in and you weren't there! I've been looking for you ever since!" He wailed and Hikari winced slightly, though a smile graced her features. "I'm sorry Fin, I didn't realize you were missing!" She reassured the sprite that everything today went well as they returned home for the night..

The entire week past quickly and every day after her chores she'd spend the rest of her time with the Wizard or visiting other friends. She even saw Julius and Candace's new baby, Angie. She was so sweet..

Hikari yawned and stretched her arms above her head early one morning, pausing seeing the flag up on her mail box. Making her way towards it she peered inside and took out two envelopes. One from the Wizard, one from the Mayor. Moving to lean against the side of her house she pulled open the Wizard's first. It read :

Dear Hikari,

I know we see each other on a daily basis though I thought I'd write you to let you know your always in my thoughts. Thank you for being with me.

I enjoy your company.

yours truly,

Wizard.

Hikari blushed and hugged the piece of paper with his delicate etched writing upon it to her chest and sighed happily. "A keepsake.." She told herself and placed the letter into her rucksack. She then proceeded to open the letter from the Mayor.

Hikari,

Is there someone special in your life? Have you considered marriage?

There are several things you must need to do before getting married. Such as upgrading your home to level 2, and purchasing a bigger bed. You will also have to retrieve a blue feather from a blue bird...

If you have any questions feel free to ask.

Mayor Hamilton.

Hikari sighed. "The Mayor is having Wedding fever... " She laughed lightly to herself and put the mayor's letter away as well and moved to finish her chores. Jin and Anissa's wedding was tomorrow and she had helped them decorate the church. She couldn't wait to see the ceremony. She had gone to several weddings for some other members of the town before, but alone. It was now dawning on her that she wouldn't have to endure the gossip or stares that surrounded her previously for being.. 'dateless'.

Sighing again Hikari walked towards the town once her chores were finished, stopping seeing Anissa standing on the beach that lay before the road leading across the bridge into Harmonica Town. Anissa faced the ocean, her hands clasped in front of her with her eyes closed. Hikari gave a puzzled look and wandered over to the long dark haired girl. "Anissa? Are you alright?" Hikari asked moving to stand behind the other women.

Hikari watched as Anissa turned slowly to face her and smiled weakly. "Hikari..." She sobbed and moved to wipe the tears from her face quickly. Hikari's hues widened and looked over the crying girl. "Anissa! It's okay!" Hikari's hands flew up in worry and waved them slightly. "I'll go get Jin!" She suggested and Anissa shook her head wildly. "N-no-no! Hikari! please don't... I can't let him see me like this.. see me.. afraid.."

Frowning Hikari rubbed the back of her neck and rose a brow. "What's wrong.. cold feet?" She asked, nervously. Anissa gave a small nod continuing to dab at her eyes with her fingers. "I'm just worried.. really. " She sighed softly and sniffled. " I've always wanted to get married, and I love the Doctor very much.. I don't understand why I'm acting like this." Hikari offered a smile and moved to gently pat Anissa's shoulder. "Your just nervous.. take a deep breath and think of it as just another day.. but you'll be dressed in a beautiful gown and everyone who's there will be envious of your love for each other..." Hikari tried to console her friend and Anissa nodded once again.

"Your right, Hikari. This is foolish of me, I know what I want and we are going to be happy for a long time. I just know it.." She paused and gave a light hug to Hikari who laughed lightly and returned the favor before they both pulled away and smiled to each other. "Thank you, Hikari! Your a great friend!" Hikari smiled and nodded. "Your welcome.. you okay now?" Anissa smiled and gave a tiny wave. "I'll be fine.. " The other girl paused again watching as Hikari shifted to walk back towards town.

"Hey, Hikari! When is it going to be your turn?" She called with a grin. Hikari turned to her and smiled scratching the top of her head slightly. "When the time is right I guess!" She waved to Anissa and continued up the cobble stone path towards the Town and to the Wizard's house.

Once there Hikari moved inside, the scent of coffee over-whelming her and she sighed against the strong aroma. "Wizard?" Hikari asked and closed the door behind her.

The Wizard sat at his desk, cup of steaming coffee in hand and took a small sip before glancing up to Hikari. "Afternoon, Hikari.." She smiled and bowed slightly before moving to stand next to him. She glanced to his desk seeing several large books laying open. One of astrology, one of 'human anatomy' and one that she didn't know the language of. "Reading?" She questioned and knelt at the side of his chair.

Wizard gave a nod and set his coffee cup down on the single bare place on his desk. "Yes.." He responded dryly as Hikari leaned over the arm of his chair and raised herself up slightly to press her lips against the side of his jaw. He blushed faintly and looked down at the girl. "Hikari.. there's something I need to tell you.." He said after a moments silence and Hikari pulled away with a small smile. "What is it?" She asked, her arms folding over the arm of his chair as she continued to kneel on the floor.

Hikari watched the Wizard sigh. "I wont be able.. to go to the wedding with you tomorrow.. after all.." He frowned and instantly, Hikari did also. "W-what..? Why?" She felt her jaw slack slightly and stared at the Wizard with frustration. "I've been meaning to do something and it seems tomorrow is the only day that I can..." He replied, slightly nervously awaiting Hikari's reaction. She pouted and felt her cheeks burning. "Can you tell me what it is..?"

She asked, brows furrowing with her frown.

The Wizard slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Hikari, I cannot tell you what I'm doing..." He stared down at the girl with his bi-colored hues. She chewed lightly on her lower lip and stared at her own hands now. "Well.. that's going to suck.." She mumbled and moved a hand to her lips, ignoring the crushing feeling that overwhelmed her. Sighing slightly she stood and moved to reach in her rucksack and held out a fugue mushroom towards him.

Hikari watched as a small smile formed on his lips as he stood and took the mushroom, his hands enveloping hers. "Thank you, you know I love these..." She glanced up to the silver haired, tanned complexioned, gorgeous man and blushed. "Y-your welcome.." She said dropping her hands from his while he moved to place the mushroom away. Hikari chewed on her lower lip, moving a hand to her chin and sway gently back and forth.

Wizard watched and moved to grasp Hikari's opposite hand in his own, pulling himself closer to her. He held out his free hand for her other one and moved the opposite one that held her other to his shoulder, laying it there before proceeding to move his own to her side. Hikari blushed and watched as he did this, accepting his offer and took his other hand; placing it in his own gingerly. He smiled faintly and moved to pull Hikari in a swinging motion to the side, spinning in a small semicircle as they twirled in a gentle motion around the room.

Moving to a slow waltz the Wizard and Hikari danced with each other around the Wizard's table where his crystal ball sat. Smiling up to him Hikari stared back into his eyes, finding herself lost in them and in the rhythm of their silent dance. Their bodies swayed to no music but in complete tune, no tripping required and their feet free from being crushed against one another. It was almost magical..

The dance ended on a soft note, Hikari twirling outwards and back into the Wizard's open, awaiting arms. Breathing evenly they pulled away in a blush. "That was.. fun..." The Wizard commented, moving a hand to brush against the back of his head. Hikari giggled softly and nodded. "It was.. thank you, Wizard.." She concluded and checked her clock. "I should get going now..." She frowned slightly, she hated parting ways with him. It didn't feel right to have to say goodbye.

The Wizard gave a nod and smiled faintly. "Alright... Goodbye, Hikari.." She blushed and leaned forward quickly, capturing his lips with her own in a brief and sweet kiss before pulling away. Eyes reopening after their short moment closed Hikari gave a small wave. "See you..." She whispered and moved for his door. The Wizard raised his hand as if to stop her but let it fall to his side. "Good night.." He told her as she closed the door behind her.

Hikari smiled to herself as she left the Wizard's house and felt as if she was walking on air, despite him being unable to go with her to Jin and Anissa's wedding tomorrow. She began her trek home, humming happily with Fin towing idly behind her. Although, Hikari did wonder what it was that the Wizard would be doing tomorrow, she'd worry about that later...

To be Continued...

Well there's another chapter. I don't think I enjoyed this one as much as the rest.. it lacks that big 'omg' moment I think.. anyway, please comment and tell me what you thought, it's always a joy reading your good or bad criticism. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Wizard/Gale X Hikari. Chapter 7. ( - ).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest moon or its characters in any shape, way or form. I just love the game. Warning: Contents may consist of lemon/fluff so viewer discression is advised. Please comment and let me know if you enjoyed this. :D Thanks.

Hikari awoke early in the morning, a bright smile lit up her features. Today was Jin and Anissa's wedding. She got ready quickly, skipping breakfast and ran from her home with Fin - the Harvest sprite; in tow towards the church. Once there she joined the formation of people lingering in the Celesta Church Grounds and smiled happily. The Church doors pulled open, Perry their pastor waved everyone in and everyone took their seats. Hikari being one of them sat in the front row, her hands in her lap.

Jin stood upfront next to Perry who stood on a step, a book open in his hands. Sighing lightly Hikari listened as the music chimed in and glanced back towards the entrance. There stood Anissa, dressed in a long flowing white gown, long silver lace upon the trim as it gently swayed against the floor behind her. She held a lovely bouquet of white roses. A long vale shielded her eyes as she walked in a slow march to where Jin awaited. Hikari smiled and turned her attention to Jin, her heart stopping.

The look on his face was.. beautiful, admirable, priceless and Hikari swallowed hard, finding herself staring in awe. It was easy to tell he was completely in love with the girl who slowly moved down the isle towards him, his eyes never left her form. A look of longing came over Hikari and she frowned. Fin sat on her shoulder idly until he noticed Hikari's expression and gasped. Although, luckily no one could see him but her.

Continuing to watch, Anissa finally reached her husband to be, taking his hand gently within her own. They both turned then to face the pastor and he began. Hikari felt her heart thumping loudly in her ribs as she lowered her gaze to her folded hands within her lap.

The ceremony didn't last long, Hikari eventually found herself tossing flower petals with the rest of Jin and Anissa's family in the church grounds at the newly married couple and watched as they happily ran towards their awaiting boat to take them on their honey moon to Toucan Island. Hikari bid everyone else goodbye and headed home.

"What was that?" Fin demanded once they reached the town and Hikari winced. "Oh Fin.. it's not what you think it was.." She said shaking her head as the small sprite flew from her shoulder and cascaded about her head. "I just..." She began and sighed loudly feeling a knot in her stomach. Fin waited patiently with his tiny brows furrowed. "Sitting there made me wonder.. if I'll ever have that..."

Fin stared at her with a look of confusion. "You mean.. getting married?" He asked in wonder and Hikari nodded, then shook her head. "Well.. that.. but... someone who'll look at me like that.. with the most longing, needing, loving expression on their face. With that aura that surrounds them with utter happiness when they look at you.." She stated with a small blush. The small sprite remained quiet and fluttered behind her as they now neared their ranch.

"I wonder if the Wizard would ever look at me like that..." She trailed off and walked into her barn to finish her chores. She didn't speak another word, and neither did Fin...

After her chores were complete Hikari sighed and leaned against her shipping bin. What was she going to do now? She checked her clock. 15:00. "Hmm.. I wonder if the Wizard is back yet?" She asked herself out loud and looked to Fin who gave the smallest shrug he could. "We could go see, Hikari?" He asked knowing it would probably cheer his friend up. Hikari gave a nod and made the trek back towards town.

She reached the Wizard's door and knocked on it loudly. She pulled her hand away after a moment and frowned, waiting. There was no answer. She looked to Fin, a worried expression on her face and he winced. Trying again, she knocked and waited. Nothing. She tried the knob but it was locked. "He's probably not back yet Hikari.." Fin told her with a frown of his own. Hikari looked to him and gave a small nod and sulked off down the street towards home. What a depressing day...

Hikari found herself fishing at the ocean between her ranch and Flute Fields to kill time and sighed to herself. The fish didn't seem to be biting today. "Weird.." She told herself and Fin nodded asthey both inclined their heads to the sky. Large dark clouds were accumulating over-head and a frown reached Hikari's lips. "Rain..." She muttered and looked to the small winged Harvest Sprite who shook his head. "I-I don't think those are rain clouds.. Hikari.." She rose a brow and reeled her line in. "Oh? snow then?" She suggested and placed her rod back in her rucksack. "Maybe..." Hikari smiled lightly. "My little weather sprite.." She giggled faintly and shifted to walk across the sand back to the dirt road leading home. Fin laughed slightly and followed right behind her.

Once at the Ranch, Hikari put her animals back into their barns quickly and went inside her house. It was then that a loud rumbling noise emitted through the air and shook her home slightly. "Uh oh..." Hikari winced at the rolling thunder and shrugged on her pajamas's getting ready to call it a night...

That night the wind blew hard against Hikari's house and she found little sleep as the rain poured outside, clad with thunder and lightning. Sitting up in bed, she pulled the covers to her chest. "I hope my animals are okay..." She said out loud, worrying as always. She cast her gaze out her window, watching the trees wave back and forth in the strong wind and nearly bend back. Lightning flashed in the sky causing Hikari to shrink a little bit in cover. "Ah... I hate this.." She muttered and closed her eyes tightly.

Her thoughts of the Wizard were also constant throughout the night, wondering if he was thinking about her and if he was alright in this storm. Sighing to herself she lay back in the bed and tried to get back to sleep. Her mind finally succumbed to slumber and she slept evenly throughout the remainder of the night. Morning came and Hikari awoke to the wind still whistling outside. Climbing out of bed she changed and fixed herself a small breakfast before looking out her window. It didn't look good.. especially for her crops. The majority still stood but there were a few completely uprooted by the raging wind and rain and blown clear out of sight.

"Hikari.. you shouldn't go out in weather like this.." Fin told her with worry in his tone. Hikari glanced to the small Sprite. "What about my animals?" She asked and glanced back out the window. "They will have to survive the day without food, Hikari.. but you come first.. if something happens to you, then they may never get fed." He warned and Hikari gave a small nod, leaning her hand against the window pane that looked out front to her ranch. "I guess your right..."

The day passed slowly and the storm never let up, it still trilled with thunder and lightning and it didn't seem to grow less frequent. Hikari spent the day reading and making a large meal for Fin and her before going to bed early. She snuggled into the warm blankets and moved to turn out the lights when with a large flash of lightning the room became suddenly dark. Strange, her fingers hadn't touched the switch to her lamp.. She frowned and leaned over the bed to turn the lamp on and off but no light emitted from it. She gazed around her dark house. "Power must be out.." She groaned and let herself fall back against the bed. What a tragedy the past two days have been.

Hikari tried so hard to get to sleep again that night and found that when she finally did she was plagued with strange dreams. One consisting of the Mayor and his letter to her about having someone special in her life, and finding a blue feather and using it to propose. She tossed and turned with these short weird dreams and awoke for the final time and realized it was morning. The wind still blew wildly outside but it appeared to be bright in her home. Not because the lamp on her bedside table was finally on as it was before the power turned out, but because sunshine drew in through the curtains.

Hikari hopped out of bed quickly, dressed and ran for the front door to check on her animals. Fin followed just as quickly and to Hikari's surprise her animals were just fine. Not one of them sick, and they all appeared happy and content. Generally after a storm like that, animals would get stressed out or be in a bad mood, or at least sick. But they were all fine and in turn that made Hikari happy too. She fed each one of them and headed out of her barn to her plot where her once vast and full garden was growing and stared at the few stocks left behind. "All my hard work..." Hikari whined and leaned down to pluck the withered strawberry from her plant and frowned at it.

"I'm sorry.. I could only save a few..." A deep voice spoke catching Hikari off guard, she screamed and tossed the berry at the noise with her eyes shut tightly. "...." She opened her eyes after a few moments silence, Fin not making a single word himself and gasped. The Wizard stood in front of her, his hand held out with the withered strawberry within his palm. Hikari blushed and felt herself absentmindedly running into the Wizard's form, her arms wrapping securely around his middle. "Wizard!" She cried, her head meeting his collar-bone in a tight hug. They jostled in slight collision as the Wizard moved his own arms to embrace Hikari in return.

They stayed like this for a long moment before Hikari rose her head to meet the Wizard's gaze. "I'm so glad your alright..." She told him, pulling away slightly. He still held the wilted strawberry in his hand and gave a nod. "As I am you.. Hikari.." He blushed slightly and handed Hikari the strawberry. "Replant it, it will grow..." He told her and she smiled happily taking it and placing it in her rucksack for now. "You looked after my animals?" She questioned with a incline of her slender brow and watched the Wizard nod once more. "Yes.. I got back late last night and came to check on you..." He told her moving to unwrap himself from Hikari's hold and looked over the brunette girl. "It seems you went to bed early and I decided to help..."

He responded and moved to rub the back of his head.

"When I'm away from you, I feel unhappy..." He said quietly, in the same calm tone he always used. Hikari's heart thudded in her ears as she continued to stare up at the tanned complexioned man. He seemed slightly different, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Me too..." Hikari finally managed and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Did you get done what you wanted to..?" She asked, still curious of what it was that the Wizard was doing the day previous. He seemed to pause and moved to pace slightly in Hikari's fields. "Yes.. and No.." The Wizard still seemed hesitant to talk about it. "Oh.." Hikari frowned and glanced down to the soil she stood in.

"Thank you.. for helping me.. I'm not sure what I would have done if my animals had gotten sick.." She explained and moved to pull out her watering can, moving to watering the few crops that were still here. "And you saved some of my crops too.. thank you.." She said again as the Wizard moved his way through the few cherry trees that lay on her plot. "Your welcome.." His calm tone trailed off as Hikari finished watering and weeding her garden and turned to look at the Wizard. "Would you like a tour?" She asked hopefully and met the Wizard's bi-colored gaze.

"I would love one..." His eyes seemed to squint slightly in a smile though it was unnoticeable by his mouth or other features. Moving forward Hikari took the Wizard by the hand and showed him pretty much everything she had done with the place and owned. He seemed to be interested enough not to leave yet as they both came to sit in her house at Hikari's kitchen table with a cup of coffee, each. It was now late in the evening, around 18:00. Sipping the warm liquid Hikari placed her cup down and stared across the table at the Wizard whom seemed to be enjoying his drink.

"So.. what did you think?" She asked, hopeful that he would be impressed by her work. He gave a nod, moving the brim of his cup from his lips. "I enjoyed your tour.. you've done so much with the land already.. its hard to find a compliment that would describe your work..." He told her and soon took another sip of the black coffee in his cup. Hikari brimmed with happiness and grinned. "Thank you!" She exclaimed and finished her hot drink carefully.

"Hikari.. your stars have gotten brighter..." He told her, and Hikari stared back at the Wizard confused. "My what..?" She frowned, her head slightly tilted to the side. Hikari watched as the Wizard chuckled slightly. "Your.. Birthday... is.. tomorrow...?" He concluded and Hikari gasped. "It's the 26th already?" She announced pushing herself up from the table to check the calendar. Sure enough, he was right. Blushing deeply she looked back over to the Wizard who had finished his drink and now stood next to her table. "I... got curious..." He admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh.. its alright. I guess you are right though, my birthday is tomorrow." Hikari continued to blush and made her way back over to the Wizard. Hikari watched as the Wizard gave a nod and reached into his rucksack and held out a shining watermelon. "I got this for you.. on my trip.." He concluded with Hikari staring at the Wizard stunned. "For me..? T-thank you!" She choked out and reached for the watermelon with a grin and tears welling up in her eyes.

Holding the watermelon now, she placed it in her own rucksack and leaped at the Wizard, her mouth moving to his quickly in a soft kiss. Her arms would find their way around his neck, holding herself closer to his form. He blushed a deep crimson as Hikari felt his arms wrap around her waist. Hikari closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss that they shared.

Their lips disconnected as the Wizard gently broke their romantic pose. Hikari smiled up to the Wizard as he retrieved his hands from her hips. "Your welcome.. Hikari.." He breathed, his complexion still red about his cheeks. He glanced to the door, hearing a loud knock coming from it. "Hikari!" A female voice cried loudly causing Hikari to jump back from being startled at the yell and shot a glance to the closed door. Who could it be at this hour..?

To be Continued...

Sorry for the lateness of the story guys and gals. I did promise to have a chapter out everyday until I had it finished but I've just got home from work and got my creative juices flowing and this is all I can manage. Thank you all for reading thus far! Those who leave comments to tell me how I've done or how much they enjoyed this are my biggest fans XD I made promises for more drama.. so here it comes ~


	8. Chapter 8

Wizard/Gale X Hikari. Chapter 8. ( - ).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest moon or its characters in any shape, way or form. I just love the game. Warning: Contents may consist of lemon/fluff so viewer discression is advised. Comment and let me know what you think :D

Hikari started towards the closed front door, puzzled. Pulling it open, Maya stood on her doorstep, panting. "Hikari!" She wailed with tears streaming down her cheeks. Hikari stared back at the girl with the heart shaped face and winced as the other clung to her frame tightly. Hikari stood still watching Maya sob and cling to her form. "M-Maya... what's wrong?" Hikari gave the red head a worried look, moving to gently pat the other female on the back.

"I've done what you said.. I gave Chase the blue feather but he said he didn't want it. He seemed really mad so I yelled at him because I was mad.. then I ran off!" She sobbed loudly and Hikari frowned at the clingy girl. "It'll be okay.. Maya.." She continued to frown and glanced back at the Wizard who gave a small shrug. Of course he wouldn't know what to do, she didn't really either. Hikari sighed and moved her arms around Maya's and gently pried herself from her. "Maya.. look.. I know your hurt but.. maybe you should have listened to why Chase didn't want it?" She tried consoling her friend with a slight reassuring smile.

Maya continued to sob big tears and looked up to Hikari. "But he was irritated at me.. I know he hates me but.. I just like him so much!" she blubbered through constant cries. Hikari winced again and rubbed the back of her neck. "He doesn't hate you Maya, he told me himself that he likes you.." Hikari flushed remembering the day. Maya shook her head and opened her mouth to protest when the Wizard moved to their sides.

"Hikari couldn't be more then correct..." The Wizard spoke evenly, seemingly unaffected by Maya's tears. Maya moved her hands to her mouth in surprise. "Oh! I didn't see you there... I'm sorry Hikari, I thought you were alone..." She mumbled and lowered her head. She didn't seem to recognize the Wizard at all. Hikari blushed faintly. "It-it's alright Maya..." Hikari began as Maya cut her off. "Your just always by yourself all the time so I figured..."

Hikari lowered her own head at the comment and watched side on as the Wizard's brows knit together. "That's enough..." He said in his mellow tone, though Hikari easily recognized anger hinting in his voice. Hikari shook her head as Maya looked to the Wizard in surprise. "Maya.. this is the Wizard.. he can tell fortunes and read peoples hearts.. Wizard.. could you read Chase's for her?"

Hikari watched as the Wizard gave a small nod and reached into his rucksack pulling out his crystal ball, it instantly hovered in the palms of his now open hands and had a blueish glow around it. "Very well... Maya?" He waited for her okay to do so and they watched as Maya gave a tiny nod but remained silent. They all moved to look into the ball as it flashed with a white light briefly and an image of Chase emerged within it.

Maya blushed as Hikari watched her reaction and soon came to gaze over the Wizard. His eyes had gone pale, like all life in them were suddenly gone and he had an unreadable expression on his face. Sighing lightly she returned her gaze to the crystal ball, within it Chase paced around his house with his arms folded over his chest.

"Chase seems to be thinking he's sorry for reacting the way he did..." Wizard began as Maya watched him eagerly and Hikari with mild interest. "He loves you.. Maya.. and has something for you..." He finished as they watched as Chase was seen through the orb running out of his front door. Suddenly the ball fell into the Wizard's open hands and he placed it away.

Blinking Hikari studied the Wizard confused. "That's it..?" Hikari heard Maya protest. She looked over the other girl and frowned. "Couldn't you see what he had for me?" She mumbled seemingly unimpressed by what the Wizard had done, that or completely oblivious to it. The Wizard shook his head slowly. "That part was private..." He said sternly and looked to Hikari who blushed instantly.

"Maya...?" A new voice asked as everyone except the Wizard turned to face Chase who now stood panting in the door way, his heart held over his chest. "I'm so sorry Maya.. you took it all wrong, you didn't let me finish.." He began as he dismissed both Hikari and the Wizard as if they weren't even there.

Hikari watched as Maya moved closer to Chase, a blush on her features. "Chase..." She managed with tear stained cheeks and Chase moved something from his pocket and held it out to Maya with a blush of his own. "The man should be the one to propose..." Chase stated and handed her a blue feather. Maya shrieked and grabbed it with one hand and with the other jumped at unexpected Chase in a hug that sent them both to the floor of Hikari's home.

They both laughed and glanced up to Hikari and Wizard who stood silently side by side watching the romantic endeavor. "Oh.. Hikari..." Chase began with a smile after helping Maya and himself to their feet. Hikari bowed slightly. "Congratulations.." Hikari and the Wizard said in-sync with each other..

Chase and Maya had left soon after and Hikari and the Wizard stood in the field outside the Ranch watching the happy couple move off with small waves. The stars lingered brightly over-head in the night sky with a cool breeze to match. With the Wizard silent at her side Hikari sighed loudly. "Love is so.. complicated..." She complained and rubbed the back of her neck. The Wizard gave a small nod and glanced back at Hikari. Feeling his eyes on her she glanced up to meet his gaze.

"Why is it that every one I've witnessed getting married or engaged is so... afraid and upset?" She frowned and moved her hand through her brown hair slowly. The Wizard stared at her perplexed and shifted into his rucksack and held out a blue feather. Hikari gasped and stared at it absentmindedly.

"B-blue feather..." Hikari managed and felt herself hyperventilate. That's what the Wizard had left to get several days ago?

The Wizard remained silent and held the feather by its base and stared at it with his bi-colored hues. "W-wizard... your.. proposing..?" She asked feeling her heart swell up and throb against her chest. The Wizard blushed slightly and turned to Hikari who instantly shook her head. She felt the world suddenly crumble around her. Every bit of her felt like it was falling apart, she choked on a sob and bit on her lower lip to keep it in.

Slowly pacing back away from the Wizard she shook her head once again, her expression giving one that was pained and parted her lips. "I can't!" She told him in a tone just above a whisper, her voice broke as she turned to run into her house, the door slamming behind her. She crumpled into her bed, flicking the lights off, leaving the Wizard unmoving from his spot in the field.

What was she doing? Wasn't this all she ever wanted? To finally be happy? To not be alone? To be so in love with someone that she would get the chance to experience life in the way that she wanted to? Was she not just doing what Maya had done to Chase moments ago?

Sobbing uncontrollably Hikari's frame shook like a leaf in a tree on a windy day. She couldn't come to grips of things, everyone she knew seemed to struggle with fear about spending the rest of their lives together with someone and it had gotten Hikari herself afraid of something she longed so much for.

Moments later there was a short knock at her door and it suddenly grew quiet. Hikari rose her head above the covers she had once been buried under and felt her mouth slack open slightly. A bright glowing blue light flashed in the middle of the room that grew larger as the shape of the Wizard appeared. The light enveloped him and slowly absorbed and shrunk to create his entire being that now stood within her kitchen. Gasping Hikari threw off the sheets and leap out of bed running into the Wizards accumulated figure.

Instantly her arms wrapped around the Wizard's abdomen, crashing into him in a tight embrace. Tears streaked down her face as she shook her head back and forth quickly. "Wizard!" She cried as they teetered slightly on their heels and toes but regained their stance. Hikari felt the Wizard's arms around her then, holding her closer to his warmth. "I'm.. I'm so sorry.." She whimpered loudly raising her head to look into his expressionless face but was shocked to see what she found there instead.

He looked at her with longing, need, happiness and love all combined into a perfect half smile that graced his features. Hikari struggled to breathe by what she saw and felt her body begin to tremble with a new round of sobs. "Hikari..." The Wizard moved his hands to gently cup either side of Hikari's face and gently stroked his long finger tips against her skin. Hikari could feel the heat of her blush grow as he wiped back her tears with his thumbs. "Don't cry..." His tone was gentle and full of love for the girl before him.

Hikari inhaled deeply, the scent of him plaguing her senses. She gave a tiny nod shedding the last of her tears as the Wizard gave another small smile. "I'm sorry.. Hikari... I should have waited.. it wasn't a good time..." His brows lowered in a near frown though he composed himself and let the gentle smile return. Hikari's lips curled at the corners of her mouth in a slight smile of her own. "No.. it was perfect timing.. ruined by emotional over load.." She giggled slightly and moved her hands to grip the fabric of his cloak upon his chest.

Hikari watched as the Wizard nodded and released one hand that once lay against the side of her face to pull out the blue feather, the other hand moved to her own in which he opened before her and lay the blue birds feather within her palm delicately. Hikari watched as the Wizard closed her hand lightly around the feather and looked down at their hands. "Will you.. marry me.. Hikari..?" His calm tone trailed off leaving Hikari nearly speechless.

Holding onto the delicate feather she gave a nod and leaned forward quickly, taking the Wizard's hand in her own that held the feather and molded her body against his, their lips brushing together with a whispered. "Yes.." leaving Hikari's lips...

Hikari and the Wizard made their way to her bed, their lips interconnected as she towed him back over her form to lay against the unfolded covers. Lips feathering gently against each other moving in synchronization. One of Wizard's hands was used to lay against the mattress supporting his body up from crushing her's beneath him while the other hand's thumb gently stroked her cheek.

With her arms wrapped tightly around the Wizard's frame, one hand managed to entangle itself in his silver hair, resting against the back of his head; she deepened the kiss. Trailing the tip of her tongue along his lower lip he opened his mouth letting his own brush against hers. Their lips fumbled gently against each others, exploring new and different depths of this relationship. When their lips finally parted, their breathing uneven as their eyes opened to stare at each other through the darkness of her house.

"Hikari..." The Wizard breathed looking over her with an adoring gaze. Hikari smiled up to her fiance and rose a slender brow. "Yes, Wizard?" She asked in question as she watched him lean forward to press his lips against hers once again though this time it was brief. "Meet me the night of Summer 1st at the church... We'll make our promise real, then.." He instructed moving away from Hikari, he moved off the bed and stood looking to Hikari.

Hikari sat up on the bed and gave a nod, a deep blush moved across her features. "I'll see you then..." He smiled softly towards her causing her heart to thump hard in her chest before watching him disappear in a blue light that flashed brightly causing Hikari to shield her eyes, when the light was gone so was the Wizard..

To be Continued...

Well there's another chapter, I thought this one went pretty well. :D Although I was expecting it to be longer but I had to air out some ideas that just wouldn't work for this chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think. It's not over yet, I haven't got to the lemony goodness! X3 hahaha..


	9. Chapter 9

Wizard/Gale X Hikari. Chapter 9. ( - ).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon in any way, I'm just a huge fan of the games. Harvest moon : Animal Parade. Wizard and Hikari (Main character).

Warning: The following chapter may contain fluff/lemon and reader discression will need to be advised.. Thank you all who have read, commented and reviewed my fanfiction thus far! 3

The Animal Festival came and went with Hikari winning all three of the contests. The pet contest, Livestock contest, and the animal race. All thanks to her wonderful animals. They did great! Hikari was brimming with happiness as she moved to the Wizards house after all the festivities were finished with.

Once Hikari reached the Wizard's door she gave a gentle knock and proceeded to walk in as she always had. It was late in the evening now, the sun was setting just behind the clouds. When Hikari peered inside she glanced around curiously and gave a tilt of her head. Where was the Wizard?

"Up here, Hikari..." She glanced towards the voice and instantly a smile over took her expression. He stood next to his giant telescope, one hand upon it while the other was pressed to the side of the railing that enclosed the small upper level of the Wizard's house. Hikari made her way to the stairs climbing them and proceeded to wrap her arms around the Wizard's middle.

"I heard you won all the contests.. I'm proud of you.. its a big deal to be the center of attention..." He blushed lightly as Hikari felt his arms around her in a tight embrace. She gave a small nod and flushed. "Thank you..." She stated nuzzling herself closer into the Wizard's warmth. They stayed like this for a long moment before pulling away. Hikari smiled brightly up to the Wizard and moved to take his hand within her own, entwining their fingers. "I can't wait for tomorrow night..." She admitted turning a crimson red as he gently pulled her towards his telescope. "Nor can I..." He responded. They came to sit on the floor on the Wizard's pillow, Hikari sitting in his lap as they took turns viewing the stars together with the massive telescope.

Though there were few distractions they couldn't seem to untangle themselves as they curled up against one another on the wooden floor. The Wizard raised his hand to gently place a long strand of Hikari's hair behind her ear, feathering his finger tips along her cheek and jaw as she lay in his lap nearly asleep. "Wizard.. what do you see in your future..?" She wondered out loud, her eyes closing with a small sigh. Several moments of silence passed before the Wizard replied.

"Wizard's aren't allowed to view their own fortune.." His tone was calm though gentle with her. She gave a tiny nod and reopened her hues to look up at the Wizard. "Does that trouble you?" She questioned sitting up slightly. She would watch as the Wizard gave a nod of his own then shook his head. He gently brushed his thumb over the side of her face. "It did.. but it doesn't now.." Sitting up fully Hikari turned in the Wizard's lap, adjusting her legs over his as she leaned forward slightly. "And what changed?"

He smiled slightly towards her. "Always so curious..." She puckered her lips slightly in a pout causing a small chuckle to move through the Wizard. "It changed because I can already see my future before me.. and if it involves you.. then I know it's going to be.. wonderful.." They both blushed as the Wizard finished his sentence, Hikari pressed her lips into his kissing him softly. Their eyes closed with their lips moving together in a gentle motion. Hikari moved her arms to wrap around the Wizard's neck, pulling herself up more so against his frame.

She felt the Wizard's arms wrap tightly around her form in return as they deepened the kiss. Tongues rubbing together hidden by their brushing lips, Hikari's hand moved to the back of the Wizard's head her fingers trailing through his silver hair. Their kiss continued passionately with a small moan leaving the Wizard's closed lips sending chills up Hikari's spine. He pulled back quickly, his hands moving around Hikari's hips disconnecting the kiss. Their eyes reopened as they stared back at each other.

Hikari's breath was slightly dragged out, her features flushed. "That's enough for now..." The Wizard whispered his hand moving to cup the side of Hikari's face. She frowned biting on her lower lip. Hikari lowered her gaze but felt the Wizards bi-colored eyes on her. "Did I upset you...?" The Wizard asked after several moments silence. Giving a tiny nod Hikari stayed silent, not sure how to answer.

Suddenly Hikari felt herself being towed back against the Wizard's form and found herself laying beneath him. He supported himself with both of his hands on the floor on either side of Hikari, kneeling over the girl. "I don't want to take something that can't be mine.. yet.." He told her with a small growl before seizing Hikari's lips with his own hungrily. Her eyes widened with his reaction though had to comply with her own lips moving back against his, matching the eagerness and need.

Hikari wrapped her arms around the Wizards neck, pulling his body closer against hers. Their kiss was like magic and lingered on intensely for several minuets. Hikari released her grip on the Wizard, letting her hands fall from around his neck and moaned. The Wizard pulled back, his different colored eyes hazy. "Hikari... " He breathed raggedly causing the girl to blush more so; as if it was humanly possible to. She felt her heart hammering hard against her chest as they both sat up slightly, her hair slightly matted from laying against the floor.

"You should.. go..." The Wizard spoke evenly, his breath no longer a pant though he hated to say what he had. Hikari gave a slight nod and lowered her gaze unwinding herself from the Wizard and stood watching the Wizard follow. As they walked to the Wizard's front door Hikari was gently moved against the back of it. She blushed, the Wizard's face inches from hers. "I love you, Hikari... " He said evenly gazing back into her eyes Hikari's breath caught in her windpipes. It was the first time she heard him say such words..

"I-I love you too.. Wizard.." She whispered moving to place her lips against the Wizard's once more. It was so hard to leave, she wanted to spend forever in his arms and felt if she left now.. she may not see him again. They pulled away slowly and smiled to each other. "We have tomorrow night, and every day after that to be together..." The Wizard reminded her as she blushed gazing back at his beautiful features.

"This isn't a dream.. is it.. or a really bad joke..?" She questioned with a small frown. She watched the Wizard shake his head. "No Hikari.. this is our reality..." He informed her giving her one last gentle kiss. After pulling away for the last time Hikari gave a small wave. "See you tomorrow night..." She whispered and he gave a nod. "I'll be there..." The Wizards voice trailed off as Hikari closed the door behind her.

The next day couldn't come fast enough for Hikari who lay awake in bed all night, Fin sleeping on the pillow next to her. Sighing softly Hikari finally found sleep and awoke early on Summer 1st meeting the bright sunrise. She had to get ready! She had ordered a wedding dress from a catalog so the family at Sonata Tailoring wouldn't ask too many questions about not being invited to a private Wedding.

Hikari opened the plastic containing her dress up and sighed happily, her hands running against the silk fabric. "Tonight is going to be wonderful..." She promised herself and changed into some work clothes to finish her chores around her Ranch.

Once all was said and done she kicked at the dirt with a frown. What was she to do now to kill time? She glanced to the small harvest sprite fluttering about her head. " Maybe you could go see the Wizard? " The sprite suggested watching as Hikari wandered aimlessly around her farm. Glancing to her tiny friend she shook her head. "I can't Fin, that would break tradition.." He blinked puzzled. "What tradition?" He asked curiously causing Hikari to smile. She moved to the pond next to her home and took out her fishing rod.

"It's tradition to not see each other the day of the wedding until it actually starts. It's also bad luck if the man sees you in your wedding dress before its time." She gave a nod remembering the talk she had with her mother as a child. Hikari sighed and cast her line into the water and waited patiently for a bite. "Oh.. well that's neat.." The small sprite smiled and moved to sit on Hikari's shoulder. "Are you nervous for the wedding night?" He asked and Hikari laughed lightly. "We're getting married at night Fin.." She clarified and came to sit on the doc. "That's not what I mean.. " The small orange clothed sprite trailed off causing Hikari to flush.

"Oh.. that..." She shook her head and winced slightly, her heart skipping a beat. "N-no.. I mean.. well.. not really.." She rubbed the back of her head and continued to wait for a nibble from the fish within the pond. "But.. that's when you have to make.. love.. right? " The small sprite blushed and hid his face behind his cap. Hikari laughed lightly and continued to blush. "We don't have to.. b-but.. I think it completes things..." She told him staring at her reflection in the water. It was then she got a tug on the other end of the line and she yanked back on it quickly.

A large catfish hung on the other end of her fishing line as Hikari reeled it in from the water. "Great!" She declared and put the fish in her rucksack. It was then that she was reminded she needed to do something! She quickly got up off the doc and ran towards the Garmon Mine District.

Once she reached her destination she pulled open the doors to the General Store. Walking in she was greeted by Barbara. "Hello Hikari!" She said as Hikari made her way to the counter. "Hi Barbara! I'm here to buy a bigger fridge and a new pot!" She announced with excitement. She turned hearing a loud crying noise as Phoebe and her son Heath which was cradled in her arms moved from the kitchen and into the store part of the home. "Mom.. Health hasn't stopped crying in hours.. what could be wrong?" Hikari turned smiling gently to Phoebe who gave nothing but a nod to address the other girl.

"Did you try burping him?" Barbara asked her daughter with concern as Hikari reached out her hands. "May I try?" She asked her friend who nodded eagerly and gently walked over placing the small infant in Hikari's arms. Cradling the small bundled boy she smiled happily, the crying was instantly soothed in distraction from a new gentle face. Phoebe and Barbara gasped as Hikari lightly sway her arms back and forth. "Hello baby Heath.." Hikari whispered and gently smiled at the calming child.

"He's very sweet..." Hikari told Phoebe as she handed back Heath once he was asleep and watched the new mom cradle her son. "Thanks Hikari, your a life saver.." She whispered as Hikari gave a wave to the family. Hikari's new fridge and pot had been delivered to her home by Simon. Smiling to herself she looked towards the black smiths and gasped. There was the Wizard with Julius. Hikari eeped quickly and hid next to a barrel that happened to be standing outside the General Store.

The two males before her exchanged a small black box with the Wizard nodding and moving towards the mine cart as Julius stepped back inside the Accessory Store. "Hmm.. " Hikari wondered with a smile on her face and scooted quickly back towards her Ranch. Laughing lightly Fin paused in front of her. "Hikari! Your not supposed to see each other before the Wedding!" He cried, his small limbs flailing. "Oh Fin, don't worry.. he didn't notice me!" She smiled and entered her house. She looked to her new fridge and placed away the old one for storage purposes after removing the food and placing it all in her new fridge.

It was getting late now, 18:00 to be exact. The day had came and went quickly as Hikari changed into her Wedding dress and fixed her hair. Placing tiny white hair clips into the brown locks. Staring at herself back in the mirror she blushed. It was finally time..

Hikari made her way into the church quietly and slowly closed the doors. The Wizard stood at the head of the church, turning towards her with a gentle smile on his firm lips. Hikari walked towards him, feeling as if she was on air seeing his face. She could feel the love, the longing, the need, and most of all utter happiness reflected back on his features. Her heart drummed loudly in her ears as he extended his hand towards her, taking it softly within her own she moved to his side. They both turned to face the alter.

Hikari moved her hand from the Wizards, folding hers together in front of her as he moved his own over his heart. The Silence of the church was eerie but it soothed her to hear his gentle breathing next to her. "I shall be by your side, always. Faithfully." The Wizard started with Hikari closing her eyes in a deep prayer. After several moments of silence and long prayer they both turned to each other and the Wizard moved to take her hand within his own and gently slid a diamond ring onto her finger. The ring sparkled as specks of the blue feather he had given her were molded and woven into the band.

Looking down at her ring finger she felt the weight of the ring on her digit and smiled softly. It was beautiful.. She glanced up to meet the Wizard's loving gaze and closed her eyes, feeling the Wizards hands on either side of her neck and face. They both inclined their heads to connect their lips in a soft kiss. Sealing their love for eternity..

Pulling away they smiled at each other through the darkness of the church. "Now we shall reside together in harmony.. " His gentle tone trailed off taking Hikari by the hand. Hikari entwined their fingers as they bowed in thanks to the harvest goddess spirit that filled the large room of the Church and left quietly. They walked together, hand in hand towards the Ranch; their new home together as a family and a true married couple.

Once inside their home the Wizard turned to Hikari, letting their hands fall to their sides. He blushed faintly and Hikari watched him in silence, her heart skipping a beat. "Oh.. my name..." Hikari flushed and gave a nod. "My real name.. is Gale..." Hikari stared at him wide eyed. What a beautiful name.. it suited him so well. Gale.. like the wind.. She smiled softly "Gale.." She turned the name around in her mouth and it sounded so sweet.

The Wizard gasped slightly and pulled Hikari into a tight embrace. "You don't know how good that sounds.. coming from you.." He whispered moving his hands into Hikari's hair. She blushed deeply and leaned into her husband gently. "I've never known happiness before I met you.. Hikari..." He spoke evenly and moved his lips over hers in a soft kiss.

Hikari returned the kiss happily, her arms winding around his neck pulling herself closer to his frame. Closing all space between them...

To be continued...

Heh heh.. sorry guys XD you'll have to wait for the next chapter to get your fill.. or want more? lol anyway, this chapter went well I think, liking where its going myself. Thank you everyone who's been reading so far :D Please continue to comment to let me know what you think. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Wizard/Gale X Hikari. Chapter 10. ( - ).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon in any way, I'm just a fan of the games and wrote a fanfiction on the main character from Harvest Moon : Animal parade; (Hikari) and one of the bachelors (the Wizard). Please comment and let me know what you think :D

Warning: This story consists of major lemon so reader discression is advised. Thank you.

Hikari's frame moved against the Wizards as they embraced tightly, her lips gently molded into his kissing him softly. He returned the kiss, his hands moving around her body. Her cheeks flushed a crimson red as he led her back towards the bed. Laying down upon it Hikari would roll them so that she was laying beneath him. The Wizard gently broke the kiss and stared down at Hikari. His bi-colored hues studying her features. "W-wizard..." She breathed moving her hand to gently tug at the single braid that hung down the left side of his face to capture his lips with hers once again.

Her fingers moved the elastic that held his braid together and peeled it off slowly and entwined her fingers through his hair letting the braid unravel. His longer silver hair wavy from being braided together as it cascaded against his tanned complexion. She flicked the elastic away and disconnected her lips from the Wizards to look at her accomplishment.

Blushing deeply she stared back at her husband speechless and sat up with a look of awe on her face. The Wizard blushed and rose a brow at Hikari's reaction. "A-are you.. alright.. Hikari..?" He questioned curious as to why she pulled away so suddenly. She shook her head quickly. "No! I'm not! How could you keep your gorgeous hair tied back like that all the time?" She quickly winced at her outburst and watched the Wizard flush. "...." Shaking her head once again Hikari gently placed her hands to her lips. "I'm sorry.. I mean.. I meant to say.. ah.." She watched him smile slightly while she herself grew flustered.

Hikari watched as the Wizard's long hair trailed over his shoulder when he shifted to gently take the small barrettes from Hikari's own hair and leaned back to set them on the night table. "W-would it be strange to say your prettier then me?" She winced and giggled softly, the blush continuing on her features. The Wizard turned to her with a slight smirk on his face. "I wouldn't go so far to say that..." He would kick his boots off, leaving them at the end of the bed upon the floor and made his way back over Hikari.

She blushed still and tore her gaze away from him, this was too much to handle. He was so.. there wasn't a word in all existence to describe him. She lay back against the bed, her brown hair falling about behind her against the covers. "You look beautiful.. every day..." The Wizard complimented her, his hand moving to support himself above her upon the bed, the other trailed down against the side of her cheek. That was the word she was looking for, beautiful.. that's how he appeared to her.

Hikari smiled softly up at the Wizard, his long hair fanning against his own face and Hikari's. "G-gale.. " She wasn't use to calling him by his real name yet. He looked to her, admiring her. "Yes.. Hikari..?" He asked moving his hand that lay against her cheek to trail down her neck. "Thank you.. for marrying me.." She Whispered closing her eyes against the Wizards touch.

Hikari felt the bed move slightly and his frame returned against hers, feeling his warm breath against her skin. "...I should be the one thanking you.. Hikari.. for being my best friend.. and now, my wife..." He said in a whisper, brushing his lips along the nape of Hikari's neck. She gasped and opened her eyes seeing that the lights had been flicked off. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, her head tilted in the opposite direction allowing Gale more access to her neck. His lips moved down her skin, leaving small kisses along the nape of her throat.

Swallowing hard, Hikari parted her lips with a quick breath shuttering in pleasure. Her hands found their way against his chest, undoing the buckle to the Wizard's cloak. He shrugged out of it quickly, sending it to the floor without disconnecting his lips from her neck. Hikari's hands traveled under his long sleeved black shirt, feeling the texture of his skin and the muscles hiding beneath it. Her fingers shaping every inch of his abdomen stroking each digit tenderly over his flesh.

A small hiss of pleasure left the Wizard's form through clenched teeth from Hikari's gentle touch. She gently trailed her hands up his chest, rolling his shirt up to remove it. Gale raised his head, giving the nape of Hikari's neck a nip before hand and shifted upwards to pry his shirt from his body. Hikari blushed, her eyes opening to see the Wizards body outlined in the dim light emitting from the full moon hanging outside.

His naked upper body flexed as he dropped his shirt to the floor, the muscles on his form tensing as he resumed his position over Hikari. She marveled at him. He was just too perfect, he wasn't huge and buff like Owen, or sickly skinny like Julius.. He was well toned, not sculptured like a god but he very well could be looking this delicious..

His silver chains hung slightly off his neck trailing over his collarbone as he brushed his lips softly over Hikari's cheek. "Did you not want to.. do this..?" He whispered, his breath fanning against her face sending her mind spinning. She nodded her head quickly. "I-I do... I-I'm just.. amazed..." He pealed himself away to smirk slightly at the girl whom he married laying before him still in her wedding dress.

Hikari continued to blush and slowly trailed down the zipper upon her dress that was hidden along her side. She slipped herself out of the dress dragging the silken fabric from her limbs, sending it to the floor. Now clad in her matching white and pink laced undergarments she stared nervously up at the Wizard. Hikari watched as his bi-colored hues focused on her face only casting his gaze once over her body before smiling. "Breath taking..." He confessed lowering himself to capture Hikari's lips in a gentle kiss. His hand moved to her bare side that caused goosebumps to rise against her skin.

Hikari wove her hands around his body, pulling him closer against her frame. Her lips fumbled back over his kissing him hungrily. She felt her skin getting hot under his, his other hand used to keep himself propped up. Their tongues danced behind their partially open lips as they entangled themselves together upon the bed.

A soft moan escaped from Hikari's lips panting softly as Gale moved his hand down her body, tracing his long slender digits against her abdomen pausing at the waistline of her underwear. Hikari flushed watching as the Wizard trailed his lips from her own, down her jaw and returned them to her neck. He gave a gentle suck along her skin causing her to moan out once again. Her own hands gripped at his back slightly. Her breathing ragged.

Feeling the Wizards gentle finger tips slide past the barrier of her underwear they moved to stroke softly against her womanhood. She arched her back slightly from his touch, her heart drumming loudly in her ears. His fingers began to rub her in a slow circular motion his hand hidden behind her panties. His mouth hot against her neck as he grazed his teeth lightly along her flesh. Hikari complied, trailing her hand down the Wizard's front feeling his muscles flex beneath her finger tips. She trailed each digit down his abdomen to his own waist line. She used that hand to undo his white pants, tugging them down to his knees.

Hikari panted softly feeling the Wizards fingers quicken their pace against her clitoris, continuing in the circular motion. Another low groan left Hikari's throat, her body aching for more. His lips slipped down to her collar bone where he trailed the tip of his tongue along it. Her hand moved to where his length was, clothed by a pair of black boxers. She felt his hard member beneath her palm and bit on her lower lip.

Her fingers trailed down into his boxers, grasping the Wizard by his length and slid her fingers along it in a slow gentle motion. She couldn't think straight, she was so consumed by utter love and need for her husband she didn't care about anything else. Her hand continued to stroke the Wizard's member in an up and down motion meeting the same pace his fingers were as they rubbed against her wet clit. She tossed her head back in ecstasy closing her brown hues tightly.

Hikari breathed deeply, unevenly and continued to rub her own hand along Gale's throbbing length. "Mmm.. Hikari..." She heard the Wizard breathe in a moan of his own, his lips moving against her chest. He used his teeth to gently peel back Hikari's bra upon her left breast, rolling his tongue along her nipple letting it bud in his mouth. She gasped and flushed deeper. His fingers felt so good. She sucked in her lower lip slightly muffling another moan. His fingers relaxed against her womanhood, drawing her panties down her thighs and off her ankles before trailing them off the bed.

Shivering slightly the Wizard straightened his form from her, kneeling back on his feet. He reluctantly withdrew himself from Hikari's hand and moved to tow his boxers down from his knees and slid his pants and undergarments to the floor as well. Hikari met his bi-colored gaze and smiled softly up at her husband. "G-gale..." She whispered gently and moved her hands back around his sides pulling him to her once more.

Their lips met as they kissed passionately, Hikari's tongue feathering back against his own between their parted mouths. The Wizard moved his hand back to the mattress to support himself over the girls frame while the other moved along his member to position the tip of it against her entrance. Hikari blushed deeply, her lips parting from Gale's to bury her face against the side of his neck. Her hands crawling up his back, holding him tightly as he eased his length into her slowly.

Listening to the Wizard groan Hikari arched her body against his and gasped feeling him inside of her. Digging her nails into the skin upon his back she moaned gently as he withdrew himself slowly only to thrust back into her. Hikari moved to hook her legs around the Wizard's frame, her ankles locking together. She felt something tare though it didn't hurt, it was more uncomfortable then anything. She moved her face to meet the Wizards again, staring up at him as he was to her. She chewed on her bottom lip lightly as their bodies remained paused momentarily. "A-are you... alright?" The Wizard asked with concern as Hikari only blushed. He moved to pull out from her but she held him securely in place.

Hikari watched the look on her husbands features as she continued to chew on her lower lip as she eased herself against him, grinding her hips into his. "Please..." She begged in a soft whisper and rolled her hips into his once more. "I want this.. I need you.." She continued but was tore away from such lustful speaking by feeling Gale's warm firm lips back against hers, silencing her.

He moved his hips into hers, rocking them in another thrust. He pulled away slightly with a low murmur in the back of his throat only to caress the side of Hikari's cheek with his free hand. Hikari's fingers dug back into the skin along the Wizards back again as he thrust into her harder, in a repeated manner that sent her meeting each thrust with her own.

Their lips disconnected with both of their eyes closed, Hikari moving to hide her face back against the side of Gale's neck, her mouth brushing over the lobe of his ear nipping at it playfully. This sending a loud moan to emit from the Wizard, his hand trailing down her chest to grip at her clothed breast. He proceeded to peel back her bra strap and removed the bra carefully as it buckled in the front. He let it fold open exposing her hidden body.

Hikari blushed and whimpered with pleasure feeling his thumb roll over her nipple before it was replaced with his hot mouth. He gave a gentle suck to the breast, continuing to meet Hikari's eager thrusts with his own, his entire length being taken in. He moved his hand to Hikari's hips, directing the lower part of her body up slightly allowing him more access as he plunged himself deeper into her silken walls.

Their bodies remained molded together as they continued to make love, taking different positions throughout the night..

The sun was rising just over the horizon now, letting dim streams of light in through the curtains as Hikari felt herself cumming again, she had lost track of how many times she had. Her body was now positioned against the Wizards, with him leaning up against the headboard of the bed and her atop of him. He thrust himself into her more, deep into her crevices before they both moaned loudly. Ecstasy and pleasure washing over both of them at the same time like waves. They panted harshly, their bodies collecting beads of sweat. Hikari moved her hands that were once pressed tight to her husbands abdomen now to wrap around his neck, embracing him tightly as their hearts raced.

Leaving himself buried within her still, he moved one hand from her hip to brush back her matted brown hair. Hikari felt herself pulled to the Wizards lips, kissing him softly. Her lips slightly sore from the passion they received these past long hours. Disconnecting their lips after moments they gazed back into each others eyes. "Hikari... your so wonderful.. " He breathed slowly, his breath still ragged as was Hikari's own. She smiled to him and moved her hand to feather through his silver hair, entwining her fingers through the wavy length of hair that was usually braided. "S-so are you.. Gale.." She stated and moved to press her lips against the side of the Wizard's jaw.

"I love you..." The Wizard whispered, his hands moving down her waist to her thighs where he gently raised her to release himself from inside her with a wince. He exhaled slowly as if he had been holding his breath and turned to smile slightly at his wife. Hikari felt their bodily fluids trail from his still hardened member from her and blushed. "I-I love you too.." She spoke evenly now and climbed off the bed from the Wizard. When she stood she nearly tumbled from the dizziness that suddenly washed over her. Luckily the Wizard moved quickly to catch her, now standing slightly behind her with either hand on her sides.

"Are you alright, love..? " The Wizard asked, his calm tone full of concern. Hikari gave a tiny nod and smiled to her husband. "I'm fine.. w-would you like to go to the hot spring with me?" She asked and with a face like that the Wizard couldn't deny her wishes...

To be continued....

Wow.. this chapter took me SO long to write.. ah.. I hate it too.. wayyy too much description was put into this! D: -sigh- well hope you all continue reading so please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks ~


	11. Chapter 11

Wizard/Gale X Hikari. Chapter 11. ( +).

Disclaimer: Harvest moon : Animal Parade is © to Marvelous Entertainment/Natsume. I'm just a big fan.

Warning: This chapter may consist of lemon (for those who don't know what lemon is, its a form of erotica.)

Note: Thanks everyone for reading so far! Comments are greatly appreciated :D

Also.. I'm sorry to those who have turned away from this fic due to the lemon factor.. sorry.. its life.. people do it.. get over it!

The past two weeks were complete marital bliss for the couple. They couldn't keep away from each other for what seemed like days. They both agreed that they felt completely empty when the other was not near. The Wizard helped Hikari on their Ranch daily, either watering crops or minding the animals. They took turns and became a good team.

The couple found themselves reading together when chores were done, or stargazing at night for recreational purposes. The Summer festival had gone and went and Hikari found herself busy with getting enough lumber and stone material for an upgrade to their home. Finally it was level 3 and they had an extra room put on, enlarged their bathroom and widened the living room and kitchen. Everything was remodeled to completion and the couple grew satisfied with the expansion...

Hikari had mentioned to Gale the time she had soothed Heath, the child of Phoebe and Calvin; the day before their wedding and how good it felt to hold that ability, although they never dwelled on the thought of children and it was completely past them, things were bound to change.. right?

Hikari leaned back in the love seat glancing next to her, her husband reading a large astrological book. "Gale..." She lowered her own book, a recipe book for her new ice cream maker. She watched as the silver haired male pealed his gaze away from his open book and let his bi-colored hues fall upon her. "Yes..?" She smiled hearing his tone of voice, how much it had changed. It had grown soft towards her, though was still calm and drawl at times. Her heart still fluttered when he looked at her, and she wished that feeling would last forever.

"I've been thinking.." She lowered her gaze, a blush moving across her cheeks. "M-maybe we should discuss.. having children..?" She asked, remembering how she received a letter from the Mayor that suggested they think about contributing to the population. She sighed and glanced through her fallen brown hair that now traced over her features from her lowered head and watched as the Wizard blinked and opened his mouth to say something but quickly composed himself.

His brows lowered slightly and he moved to lean towards her, his hand cupping her chin bringing her eyes to meet his. "Would you like to have... children..?" His expression blank awaiting her reply. She chewed on her lower lip nervously. "I-I think so.. I-I'm just afraid of not being a good parent.." He lowered his hand from Hikari's face and a slight smile pressed against his lips. "You'd make a great mother..." He sighed gently and Hikari rose a brow. "If you could choose.. would you rather have a boy or a girl..?" She asked watching him stare off into space.

"Hmm.. it wouldn't matter.. I'd love it regardless of its gender..." He stated simply with Hikari pouting slightly. He robbed the fun out of that one. He looked to her then, the same smile on his features. "What about you...?" He questioned and Hikari's expression lit up. "One of each.. or half a dozen.." He stared at her cautiously towards her last statement. Giggling Hikari shook her head. "I was just kidding about the last part..." She smiled and moved a hand to her lips. She paused then and thought silently for a moment. "I think I'd like to have a boy first.. and then a girl.." She said after a moment and grinned leaning across the couch, dropping her book to the floor in the same motion.

Hikari leaned forward to press her lips gently against the Wizards in a quick peck before pulling away. "But what ever the gender.. I hope they look like you!" She grinned back at her husband who smirked from her comments and moved to stand, closing his book and holding it with one hand at his side. Hikari watched her husband placed his book on the bookshelf and turned to Hikari once more. "I'm going to my place for a bit.. your welcome to come...?" The Wizard moved towards the front door with Hikari shaking her head. "That's okay hun, I think I'm going to go fish for a while.." She stated picking her book off the floor, setting it away and following Gale out the door.

It was so strange being away from each other, but Hikari wanted time to think about what they discussed and figured the Wizard did too. She sat on the dock leading out to the pond next to their ranch and waited with her fishing line in the water for a nibble. Fin whizzed around her head. He had been spending a lot of time with the Harvest Goddess and the other sprites, giving the married couple time to be alone. "Hey Fin!" Hikari smiled to the green haired sprite as he came to land on her shoulder.

"Hi Hikari! I've missed you! How's married life?" He asked casually as Hikari reeled back her line slowly. "It's alright.. actually, its been great. Just now we had a discussion about children.." The sprite clapped his hands excitedly about the news causing Hikari to wince. "I'm not sure if he liked the idea.. but I suddenly find myself longing for a baby.. I wonder if this is supposed to happen?" She thought to herself. Recently Chase and Maya had gotten married and now Maya was expecting, already. Everyone else in town was either trying to get pregnant, or pregnant or they already had children. Hikari sighed and looked to her fishing pole as it was now out of the water. Not a single bite..

The small sprite shrugged. "Having a baby is a part of life Hikari! You don't have to have one, but baby fever sets in soon with every married couple!" She gave a tiny nod to her friend and smiled lightly. "I guess your right, I wouldn't mind having children.. we do have that extra room now.. and money isn't a problem.. I'm just worried about being a good mother or not.." The sprite shook his head quickly. "Everyone wonders if they'll be a good parent, you'll never know unless you try!" Giggling, Hikari nodded once again. "Thanks Fin, your so understanding.." The small sprite rubbed the back of his head.

"It looks like you two need more alone time together, If you need anything come see us at the Goddess Spring!" He announced hugging his friends cheek before flying off. Hikari sighed to herself, feeling lonely once again. She pushed herself off the dock and placed her rod back into her rucksack and glanced up to see the Wizard walk up the road to their home, an unreadable expression on his face. Hikari smiled and waved. "Gale.. Gale!" She called though he never looked to her. His head down slightly as he entered the house. Frowning Hikari bit on her lower lip. "Did I do something wrong..?" She wondered out-loud and began the short trek back to her home.

Opening the door to the house Hikari walked inside seeing the Wizard standing there with his face in his palm. "G-gale..?" She questioned in worry and made his way towards him, he seemed surprised by her quick entrance and smiled weakly towards his wife. "I called to you outside.. but.. you must not have heard me.." She watched him shake his head then parted his lips to say something but quickly paused. "I-is something wrong..?" Hikari grew more worried by the minuet, her hand moving to catch his. "N-no.. its nothing.." He managed to say giving a gentle squeeze to Hikari's hand, now holding it.

She smiled faintly in return and moved to lean her head against his shoulder. "We're married now.. if something is bothering you, I'll be here to listen." She spoke softly as he gave a nod and turned to his wife, moving his other hand to lift her head by her chin to meet his gaze. "Hikari I... I don't see.. an outcome from our.. decision to have children.." He told her in a whispered tone. She stared back at him, shocked. "W-what..? What does that mean?" She breathed deeply watching the Wizard smile faintly. "It could mean a number of things.. but I think its because my future is entangled with yours and it enables me to read it..." He moved one hand to smooth her hair against the back of her head. His lips brushed against her forehead.

Hikari blushed and sighed with some relief. "So.. you can't tell what could happen.. is what your saying?" She watched him pull away slightly and give a nod. "Yes.. I'm sorry.. I figured you and I could use some.. insight on the topic.." He moved his hand to feather his fingertips along her jawline, trailing them to the base of her bare neck. "We will have to wait.. and see what happens..." He told her with a faint smile causing Hikari's heart to flutter..

That night their bodies became entangled with each other upon the bed. There wasn't a place in their home that hadn't been touched by their forms, things tended to happen in unusual places when they were together and it wasn't often the bed got its use other then to be slept in. Tonight was different.. but the same, much like the first night they spent together on Hikari's bed that now belonged to them both.

Hikari's gasp was louder then she expected it to be, the Wizard's tongue was so talented against her. She tossed her head back, her hands running through his silver hair. She panted softly, her heart drumming loudly in her ears. "Ah.. Gale.." She whispered, her fingers flexing against his head drawing him back slightly. He shifted, releasing his hold on her arched thighs to raise himself up to meet her gaze through the darkness. He looked at her flicking his tongue against his lips, need and desire reflected in both of their faces. Her hands eagerly reaching for his hard, slick member bringing the tip of his cock to her moist womanhood.

He entered her with a slow thrust, his hand moving to raise her leg slightly. Hikari gasped again, a moan moving past her lips as she took in his entire length. Her hands moved to grip the sheets beneath them as their hips met in a repeated fashion, the Wizard dwelling deeper. His body cast over hers as the two made love passionately throughout the night.

Their climax was like magic for as soon as Hikari came, Gale followed. With each others names echoed with moans they collapsed back against the bed with ragged breaths. Hikari snaked her naked body against his frame as they lay upon their sides facing each other. Hikari feathered her fingers against the Wizard's cheek, drawing her lips to his. Kissing softly she pulled away to return her gaze to his. "I love you, Hikari.." He whispered, his arms moving around her to pull her into a comfortable embrace. Blushing she leaned into her husband's frame, her head meeting his collarbone. "I love you too, Gale.." She breathed as they curled under the blanket breathing evenly.

Sleep found them both eventually, awaking with the morning light that drew through the open window. It was rather humid outside, their covers being kicked to the floor throughout the night eventually. Hikari rose her head from her pillow, watching the peaceful sleeping man next to her. She couldn't imagine her life without him now. She gently crawled from under his out stretched arms that were once around her and climbed off the bed. She shook her head slightly, another dizzy spell. How often did she receive these after getting up so fast.

Catching herself she paused and glanced to the calendar on the wall next to the bedside table. Summer 19th. Hmm.. She squinted her eyes slightly walking closer to the date. There was a tiny happy face marked in the corner of yesterdays date. Strange.. She glanced to the 12th of Summer and saw a frown face marked in the corner of the block for that date. This is how she indicated her expecting time of the month. The frown face for the start of her period and the happy face marked the end of it. But.. she hadn't received her time of the month yet this month..

Hikari gasped and moved her hands over her lips to silence herself and glanced to the sleeping body upon the bed. Fewf.. Gale was still asleep. She tip-toed into the bathroom and started to count the days that had passed since their wedding while using the bathroom. "Hmm.. it can't be..." She muttered and tried to recall any other signs that might conclude to her missed period..

She was positive she hadn't got it this month, she was expecting it but it must have slipped her mind. Hikari made a mental note that Gale and her wern't using any protection, in fact she hadn't even thought about it. She dropped her toothbrush into the sink causing it to clang loudly as she stared back at herself in the mirror in awe. The clank had awoken the Wizard as she heard the bed move and the gentle footsteps he made towards the bathroom. But she couldn't pry her eyes from her reflection, she was in total and utter shock. The Wizard stepped in through the bathroom door and made his way behind her.

"Hikari...?" The Wizard asked, staring back at his wife with toothpaste hanging from her open mouth. She shook her head quickly and plucked her toothbrush up from inside of the sink. "Oh! Gale!" She announced with a smile placing the toothbrush back into her mouth, brushing her teeth slowly. He smiled faintly towards her, moving to kiss the back of her neck before making his way out of the bathroom.

Hikari blushed feverishly. Was she really pregnant? If she saw doctor Jin he or his grandmother may start gossip around town and that wouldn't go over well. How would she break the news to her husband? What if he wanted to wait a bit before having a child? Would she have to give up working for a while for the pregnancy?

Her stomach grew sick then as Hikari leaned over the toilet quickly, vomiting violently. The Wizard now dressed; ran back into the bathroom as Hikari's arms wrapped around the toilet bowl. "Uhh..." She muttered and moved her hand over the handle to flush the substance down quickly. He moved behind her, stroking his fingers across her forehead. "Hikari.. are you alright?" He questioned full of concern feeling if she had a fever. Hikari's face was hot, she hadn't realized it until she felt Gale's cool fingers against her skin. She shook her head. "I'm not feeling so well.." She told him, pushing herself away from the toilet to wash out her mouth. She had just brushed her teeth too.

He withdrew his hand and gave a nod, watching Hikari finish up and wiped her mouth on a towel. "You should go to bed and rest.. I'll call the doctor.." He spoke softly watching as Hikari shook her head frantically. "No-no.. it's alright! I'm feeling much better now!" She protested and hung up the towel moving out of the bathroom to get dressed. Wearing her brown tunic she sighed and turned coming face to face with the Wizard.

"Hikari.. you have a fever.. you shouldn't work today..." His bi-colored hues narrowed slightly causing Hikari to choke on her initial reaction. "Well.. I-I.. " He shook his head and gently took her hand leading her to the bed. He threw back the blankets and led Hikari to sit and then lay across the bed in comply. "Get some rest... I'll look after the farm today.." His tone soft with her as he moved to brush his lips against her cheek before pulling away.

Hikari was tired, and felt her eyelids getting heavy staring after Gale as he entered the kitchen. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep..

When Hikari awoke she glanced to the side table next to their bed and smiled faintly. A glass of ice water and cold medicine lay atop of the table and with it a small note. She plucked up the white folded paper and read the context before taking a sip of her water.

' Gone to get the doctor, please be well in my absence...

Gale.'

Hikari sighed loudly and threw her hands over her face. There was no way of hiding it now...

It was then that the front door creaked open and doctor Jin made his way inside. "Hello, Hikari.." The doctor spoke gently in a deep tone as he made his way over to Hikari's bed. She sat up slightly, leaning her back against the headboard. "Good afternoon, Doctor.." She stated watching him set down a small black bag at the side of the bed and pulled a chair from the kitchen table to sit upon while looking over the girl. "Your husband tells me your not feeling very well? What are your symptoms?" He stared, pulling out a clipboard and piece of paper and began to write on it.

Hikari sighed and lowered her gaze to the bed. "Well... I.. " She paused and closed her eyes. "I-I think I'm pregnant..." She stated blankly causing the doctor to blink in surprised. "Are you sure?" He asked clicking his pen to place it into his doctors coat pocket and took out the bag. She gave a small nod in reply. "I-I'm over a week late for my period.." She confirmed watching as Jin pulled a stethoscope from his bag and placed the buds into his ears. "Let me take a look.." He smiled faintly, moving the covers back from Hikari as she lay back against the bed. He rolled up her shirt a little ways and placed the end of the stethoscope against her abdomen causing goosebumps to rise. He listened, moving the end of the tool in several different places against her stomach. He pulled away after several moments and gave a nod. "Well there's definitely another heartbeat there.." He confirmed with a smile towards the girl.

Hikari blushed and placed her hand over her face with a sigh. "So.. I'm pregnant then..?" She questioned as the doctor placed the stethoscope back into his black bag. "That's right, Hikari.. congratulations.. Eat a healthy diet and.. try not to lift anything too heavy.." He concluded pushing himself up off the chair. Hikari sat up with her mouth slacking open slightly. "T-that's all...?" He turned to her as he head for the door. "Yeap, take good care of yourself Hikari.. its not just you in there anymore.." He grinned to her and Hikari blushed deeper. "W-wait.." She held her hand out towards him causing him to pause after swinging the front door open.

"Yes?" He asked, the same smile on his face. Hikari frowned slightly, her brows pulling together. "D-don't.. tell the Wizard.. okay?" He gave a nod and continued to smile. "I'll let you do the honors.." He said giving a small wave to the girl before moving outside into the summer heat closing the door gently behind him.

Hikari flopped her head back against her pillow. What now..? And where was Gale..?

To be continued...

Haha sorry guys, yay another cliff-hanger! lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading thus far! Please comment and let me know what you think. :D


	12. Chapter 12

Wizard/Gale X Hikari. Chapter 12. ( +).

Disclaimer: Harvest moon : Animal Parade is © to Marvelous Entertainment/Natsume. I'm just a big fan.

Warning: This chapter may consist of lemon (for those who don't know what lemon is, its a form of erotica.)

Note: This chapter and only this chapter, is from the Wizards POV (Point of View). I thought it'd be creative to try and write differently for a change. Anyways, thank you everyone who's been reading thus far! :D

My gaze cast over the house as I drew near it, walking up the dirt path with my hands dug into the pockets of my cloak. I had asked the doctor to come and take a look at my wife Hikari; who had been ill this morning. I sent her to bed to rest and she had fallen asleep while I took care of our ranch. After things were done and tidied up, I decided to return to my old place to gather as much information I could on several subjects. I've read numerous books in my long life time though now they didn't seem to hold nearly enough information that could possibly help me.. not this time.

My hand touched the door knob, turning it in my palm slowly. I was welcomed with the warm aroma of food and, what was this? Coffee.. the scent was distinct to me. Hikari must be feeling better.. I pulled the door to a close behind me once I walked in and glanced around the dimly lit room. There stood Hikari in the kitchen, hovered over the ice cream maker as she removed a large bowl of coffee ice cream dessert and placed it onto the kitchen table. That was when she noticed me. A smile formed against her pink lips which drew a small smile against my own instantly. "Welcome home!" Her soft voice lingered momentarily in the quiet air of the house.

Upon the table was a large meal served to near perfection, I could see the steam radiating off of the hot food. "I made dinner.." She told me, moving back to the kitchen to remove her apron. I sighed, this couldn't be more perfect in a less then perfect time. "Hikari.." My voice moved past my lips but I knew it was too late to explain, there was a loud knock on the door behind me. I frowned then, watching Hikari's expression change to surprised while mine grew blank.

"Who could that be?" I heard her ask as I shifted away from the door quickly, knowing whom it was already and loathing the person on the opposite side of the thick wood. Hikari looked at me puzzled as I remained standing next to the table, what a shame it was not going to be able to eat this..

Hikari moved to open the door and smiled slightly to the woman I've come to strongly dislike, while she stood there like she owned the place. "Hello Hikari!" The Witches voice announced in that irritating tone. I could feel my eyes narrowing though I bit my tongue. Such strong angry emotions flew through me from just the sight of her.

"Witch!" Hikari said surprised and leaned back to allow the other women to walk in. "What brings you here?" Hikari asked the fair haired female who too eagerly passed by Hikari. I could feel my hands clenching into fists at my sides. The Witch turned to me then giving a small wave. "Hey Wizzy!" She addressed me causing me to slightly cringe. I gave a small wave in return but said nothing, watching as my wife's cheeks grew rosy with a faint blush.

"I just came to visit, you hadn't told me you two have gotten married.. although I knew you two would make a good match!" She lied through her teeth, I watched in dismay as the two discussed. "Oh.. well now may not be a good time, you see..-" Hikari became cut off by the Witch as she interrupted quickly. "Oh! Dinner.. what a surprise!"

I opened my mouth to protest then but knew it was best to stay quiet, I already knew why the Witch was really here though I eagerly anticipated Hikari's reaction. I watched as my wife shook her head to protest. "Witch, I..-" Hikari was cut off again, mid-sentence by the Witch. "Eww.. coffee ice cream? Blackberry would be much better.." She said with distaste and turned quickly to face my wife once again. "Actually Hikari, I came to ask you a question.."

I sighed, already knowing what this was about and cast my gaze to the floor. "What is it?" She asked, always helpful.. Hikari..

"When do you and Wizzy here, plan on having a baby? I need one for a spell I'm doing an-" This time the Witch was cut off by a strange angry tone that I've never heard from Hikari before. "A what? In what right do you have to ask me for a child, never mind the fact to question when the Wizard and I have one? On what planet do you live on, Witch? Mars? Because that's just sick and twisted! Using a child for a spell..." Hikari would have continued on if the Witch hadn't busted into laughter.

"You are such a laugh Hikari! you should have seen your expression!" The Witch's giggle was just as irritating as her general voice was. I lifted my gaze and shook my head watching my wife stare at the unwelcome female with her mouth open. "The Witch has no business here Hikari, just another practical joke.. a failed attempt.." I concluded, the Witch stopped laughing then and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Oh and I suppose you have 'foreseen' this Wizzy-poo?" She turned to me and smirked, I stood there with yet another expressionless face. "He's right, Hikari.. I just wanted to see how the happy couple were doing, you should have invited me to the wedding.. I bet I could have made it fun!" She winked at me and I averted my gaze to Hikari and my own mouth fell open.

Hikari stood with her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, I could see her knuckles whiten from her hold. Her eyes glazed over like she was about to cry, biting on her lower lip to hold it in. She turned to the Witch, eyebrows knitting together. "Please leave!" She instructed pointing to the door quickly.

The Witch looked appalled but sighed and gave a nod. "Fine.. see you later.." She cast me a glare before walking out the front door.

Was there a point to her existence? I watched Hikari slam the door quickly behind the Witch once she left, turning with a deep sob and ran for the bathroom. Instantly my hand held out towards her as if it would stop her. "Hikari.." I felt her name slip from my tongue and frowned. I hadn't foreseen Hikari's reaction, just the unwelcome visitor at our door and her want to intrude. If I had known this would upset Hikari past anger then I wouldn't have allowed it. Hikari closed the bathroom door behind her but I could hear her soft sobs. Something was different about her, Hikari was never this irrational.

I moved to the closed bathroom door, gently tapping my fist against it. "Hikari.. its alright.." I wasn't sure how to comfort her. Was Hikari really that upset over the Witches inexperience of trying to joke? I sighed and listened as she moved to open the door a crack from the opposite side. "Is it really?" She questioned, an angry tone now over coming her. I blinked, shocked by the quickly changing emotions. "...." I grew speechless..

Hikari pulled the door open all the way, staring back at me with a frown. "You foreseen her coming her to make that kind of a joke, and you let it happen?" Hikari was near tears again as I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it watching her walk around me and move out into the kitchen. She turned to stare at me from across the room as I turned to face her.

"I spent the whole after noon cooking to try and tell you..." She looked to the bowl of melting coffee ice cream and cried loudly, large tears falling from her closed eyes. "Hikari!" I ran to her side, moving to hug her tightly. "It's okay.. really.. I promise to eat all of it, but tell me what's wrong?"

Her body shook against mine with tears raging from her hues. I rubbed my hand over her back in a slow motion kissing the top of her head. I felt her cling to me, her tears soaking through my shirt. I didn't mind..

"Tell me, Hikari.. its alright.." I frowned, what could it be that was upsetting her? I racked my brain trying to figure out what could have happened throughout the day for something to happen to her. "Is it something doctor Jin told you?" Instantly I felt a pain in my chest. Was she dieing...? She hyperventilated for me as I tightened my arms around her, lowering my head slightly as she sobbed deeper.

"I-I'm afraid to tell you.. because what happens if you don't like me anymore or get mad at me?" She wailed as I cringed slightly. I wanted to tell her that, that was impossible but paused when she began speaking again through loud sobs. "You wont like me anymore when I'm fat and ugly!" She cried into my shirt causing me to wince again. Fat.. ugly...? What in Harmonica Town was she talking about?

I stood there holding my wife tightly without a word, what could I say that wouldn't upset her? Were these hints she was giving me? I felt completely naive and confused about what was going on and pulled her away slightly so I could see her face. I gently brushed my thumbs against her cheeks to remove the falling tears and shook my head. "Hikari, I love you... I want to be with you forever..." I told her with a slight smile watching her sniffle and stare back at me.

"Oh Gale!" She tightened her grip on my cloak drawing me closer and I easily complied. I pressed my lips against hers briefly and pulled away, letting the small smile remain on my mouth. "Now tell me Hikari, what's bothering you...?" I studied her expression and watched as my face fell seeing her wince towards me.

"A-alright.. but you have to promise not to get mad or leave me...!" She insisted and I gave a nod. "I promise.." I told her gently as she sighed and slowly pealed away from my form. "M-maybe we can eat first, before the food gets any colder...?" She suggested and I nodded again. "That sounds like a good plan.."

We ate in near silence, I was afraid to speak or bring up the topic of how she was feeling encase she started crying again. It was delicious however, especially my favorite dessert. He watched Hikari from across the table, she seemed nervous about bringing the subject up again as well but opened her mouth to speak after she was nearly finished her dessert. "Okay.. here it goes.." She breathed and placed her hands against the table as if she was about to push herself from it.

I continued to eat my ice cream waiting for her to continued, my eyes locked on her face. "Gale I'm.. I mean.. were.. " She stuttered trying to find the words but I could only read her face, still nervous. "I'm pregnant!" She declared closing her eyes tightly. I dropped my spoon as it clinked off the table and fell to the floor.

I heard her voice echo back in my head, repeating the words that had just left her lips. My eyes went wide and as usual I grew speechless and a new feeling overwhelmed me. "W-what...?" I had to ask again, what she said. But I knew she couldn't clarify what my mind wasn't grasping just yet.

She gave a nod and I stared, watching as her eyes began to water a little.

I quickly pushed myself out of my seat before she did. It all happened to fast, though she ended up in my arms as I met her standing in front of her to block her path. My arms wound around her middle quickly, bringing her into a quick embrace. "Hikari.. I'm happy..." I wasn't sure what else to say but it seemed to be enough because she didn't cry or try to escape. She sighed and leaned into me, and I held her closer.

"We're going to be parents..." I was still registering this new feeling that engulfed me. Happiness, yes.. Love, yes.. But there was a new emotion that I couldn't put my finger on, something I never felt before. It was strange and made me feel suddenly good, like I could do anything. I sighed happily, moving to kiss Hikari's cheek gently.

"Don't be afraid of telling me anything, Hikari.. I'll always be with you to support you.." I reminded her as she glanced down to her wedding ring and met my gaze with a nod. "Your right, how did I get so lucky to have such a great husband?" She smiled to me now and I felt my heart pound harder before she pulled me into a kiss..

It wasn't until later in the night that we curled up with each other again, upon the bed. My hand gently caressing her face while she stared back at me with a happy smile on her face. "So the doctor told you to ease up on the farm work..?" I asked continuing our conversation from earlier. She gave a slight nod and leaned into me, my arms wrapped around her waist, hands resting on her upper back. "Yes.. but.. I really don't have a choice, I have to look after the farm otherwise we wont see any money.." I shook my head slightly and kissed her forehead.

"You do have a choice Hikari, I'm here to help you..." I reminded her and she sighed lightly. "I know.." I frowned and embraced her tightly. "Don't worry.. Just sleep.." I instructed feeling her yawn and nuzzle her face against my neck. "Mmmkay.. goodnight, Gale.." She mumbled gently as I closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Hikari.. pleasant dreams..." It was when I said those words that I realized the new emotion that enveloped me, it was pride...

After a few days it became clear that Hikari was expecting, her stamina decreased more quickly and she slept longer then usual. Her body was changing quickly as well, I could notice the subtle hints of her growing abdomen where anyone else could not. But news traveled fast in Harmonica Town and soon everyone knew she was expecting. Hikari never struggled with work before and I found myself helping her with daily chores so she wouldn't be faced with her tedious routine on her own.

Her due date was only a week away now, it was the beginning of fall. The leaves begun to change colors already and the air lost its humidity and became dry. I awoke one morning without Hikari by my side, which was an odd event recently since her ever changing body had grown so tired. I pulled the blankets from my form and dressed quickly. Had she already begun working?

I opened the front door seeing my wife in the field, she was bent over trying to pull a weed out from the plot causing me to smile. I made my way over to her as she struggled to even reach the annoying leaves upon the unwanted plant. "Need some help..?" I asked causing her to gasp slightly and turn her head to look at me. "Oh Gale.. " She smiled weakly as I bent down around her to grasp the weed by the stem and pulled with a quick movement, taring the weed from the ground, roots and all. She stood then and sighed as I did after placing the weed in a small growing pile next to her.

I turned watching Hikari move her hands over her slightly enlarged stomach and smiled. She was glowing, and just as beautiful as ever. I found myself drawn towards her, my hand absentmindedly moving to play with a strand of her hair that brushed against her cheek. "I hate this, I feel so useless like this.." She mumbled casting her gaze to our feet.

I shook my head and trailed my hand away from her hair and gently placed it upon her abdomen. The baby apparently was kicking already, although every time I went to feel its kick it often stopped once my hand was placed. Hikari would only laugh lightly and tell me I'd get my chance. The human body was amazing, changing so quickly to meet the needs of both the mother and child. I smiled down to her stomach and traced my fingertips along the fabric upon it. "I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl...?" Hikari questioned as she finally raised her head to meet my gaze.

I continued to smile. "As long as its healthy..." I reminded her and she gave a nod and returned the gesture, a smile moving across her features. Hikari had been to several ultrasounds already but doctor Jin was unable to determine the gender. Either way I would be pleased. "Are you as nervous as I am..?" I asked breaking the silence removing my hand from her belly. She gave a nod and grinned drawing away from me slightly. "You have no idea, I'm so worried I have trouble consecrating on anything but this baby!"

Hikari moved to grab the pile of weeds that was collected earlier and went to place them in the garbage. I pulled the watering can out from my rucksack and filled it in the tiny well. "What about you, Gale?" She asked as I turned to water the crops and arched a brow. "Losing any sleep?" She continued to grin and grabbed her own watering can to help water the plants in the large plot. "I can't sit still..."

It was true, I often paced whilst reading. I've read so many maternity books that I began to wonder if there were any more even written that I haven't already read. But it didn't seem enough, I still didn't feel prepared enough to meet this baby. Deep down however, I knew practice made perfect. Hikari smiled to me as we finished watering the crops in silence..

More days past and I found myself getting more and more restless. Hikari had been saying she wished the baby would come already but I thought the opposite. It made me uneasy knowing I wasn't prepared for something so small no matter how many books I've read.

Hikari called me over to her as she lay resting in the bed. I wiped my hands off from washing the dishes and moved over to her, sitting on the edge. She drew my hand over her enlarged abdomen and smiled and I watched curiously. I opened my mouth to ask if the child was kicking again but paused feeling a tiny nudge against the palm of my hand. My expression must have been surprised because Hikari laughed. My eyes widened feeling it kick again, I could feel its small foot through the skin of Hikari's stomach. I couldn't believe it. Astonished I leaned forward and placed my ear against the side of her abdomen and listened.

"Amazing..." I announced continuing to keep my face pressed to the side of Hikari's stomach. She smiled as I looked up at her and pulled myself away with a small blush burning my cheeks. "I love you, Gale.." She moved to brush her fingertips against my jaw as I moved over her slightly to press my lips against hers in a soft kiss. We pulled away several moments later as I gazed over her expression. "I love you too, Hikari..."

The day of Hikari's due date went as expected. She went into labor early in the morning and we quickly walked the way to the clinic. Hikari now lay in the clinic's bed withering in pain. I frowned, helpless. "It'll be okay, I'll work my spells.." I tried to assure her quickly. There was one already placed on her, protecting her from the fate that sometimes plagued expecting mothers and their unborn children. She gave a weak nod and I was sent to the waiting room by Irene.

As I paced in the waiting room, my arms folded over my chest I could hear the faint groans of pain Hikari was receiving. The drugs they had given her hadn't kicked in yet and the baby was coming quickly. I muttered to myself, wishing to be by her side. My hands tapped against my forearm nervously awaiting the news.

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that the baby was finally born, I could hear its cries through the closed door. I smiled to myself, relief washing over me that they were both alright. It was several minuets after that Irene walked back into the waiting room. "You may come in now!" She announced with a smile on her wrinkled face.

I smiled faintly as I walked into the room seeing Hikari lay in the bed, the baby lay next to her swaddled in a blue blanket. "Hikari..." I moved to the side of the bed and looked to the child. It was beautiful, it had her complexion, my bi-colored eyes and hair. It was the split image of the two of us, all formed into one tiny being. I sighed happily and reached to pick the small infant up into my arms, cradling it carefully. "It's a healthy boy!" Irene chimed in watching over my shoulder as I gently sway my arms. I couldn't tare my eyes from its beautiful face.

"Amazing, I'm happy..." I felt like I could cry as I continued to hold our tiny new born son in my arms. "What should we name him..?" I asked as my own mind searched for a fitting name that would describe our son.

Hikari smiled to me and recited one of the names she had told me about before, if we had a male. "Kado.." She said and I gave a nod. Kado meant 'gateway'. For he was the opening gateway to our lives, our future together. "Kado.. I like it..." I concluded bringing my eyes to Hikari then back to my silent son in my arms.

Irene informed us that as a gift she had set up a crib in our home for our son and we couldn't be more appreciative. She told Hikari to get some rest, she and Kado would be spending the night at the clinic tonight and would be allowed to leave tomorrow. I turned to my wife, moving to place our son back into her tired arms upon the bed. "I wonder what this child would be like..." I mumbled mainly to myself. I turned to leave as I heard Hikari's weak tired tone. "Gentle and calm.. like you.." She whispered and I smiled to myself. "Sleep well, Hikari.. I love you.." I said closing the room door behind me.

I then noticed that all feelings of uncertainty and being unprepared left me. I knew we could do this, together. We would try our best.. as a family.

To be continued...

Wow, this chapter was so hard for me to write. I think its because of the different point of view. Anyways, its done now and thank you all again, for reading! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Wizard/Gale X Hikari. Chapter 13. - All good things come to an end...

Disclaimer: Harvest moon : Animal Parade is © to Marvelous Entertainment/Natsume. I'm just a big fan.  
Warning: This story is rated M + so reader digression is advised. Lemon Warning.

-

Hikari's life had changed so much since the Wizard became more apart of it. He was her world, her reason for existence and her best friend. He gave her so much and she hadn't given anything in return. The Wizard always told her stories of his past, though he hated to dwell on them; and often reminded her of his long life and how he may 'live longer' then her. This worried her, she hated to see the days pass where she would no longer be able to keep up with her children or the day she would part from Gale. But all life ended eventually...

Two years had gone and went after the birth of Hikari and Gale's first child. It all flew by so fast..

Hikari's whole farm was upgraded to perfection, they no longer had to work as hard as they could to make a living and they had money to spare. There was even talks of another child for the couple in the air. The small family couldn't be more happier.

Kado, their son had grown into a bright boy. Helping his mother when ever he was needed, and was the spit of his father. He was calm, quiet, and enjoyed his studies. His father had even developed an astrology interest in him. Though his favorite interest next to fishing was farming with his mother. He had dreams of being a farmer like her one day.

Hikari couldn't imagine a more perfect world. Seasons drew by and came to an end and the air grew cold.

Hikari awoke one morning with a yawn, stepping out into the bitter cold Winter air. She shivered, arms instinctively wrapping around herself as if to keep the cold from hitting her. Gale was out in the fields, watering the winter crops she had planted several days ago. A smile instantly came to her flushed features and her heart thud hard in her chest, a usual occurrence when she looked at her husband.

Moving towards Gale she gave a small wave. "Good morning". She greeted and watched as he turned with his watering can in hand and his smile met hers. "Morning.." He responded. Hikari moved into his arms easily, like puzzle pieces meant to fit; hugging her husband.

"I've been thinking..." Hikari began drawing away after their short embrace and watched Gale's brows lift with curiosity. He didn't respond so she took his silence as he was expecting her to continue. "Well.. maybe we should.. try for another - " Hikair drew her sentence short watching as their son Kado emerged from the house.

* * *

"Hi mom! Hi dad! I'm going fishing, see you later!" He waved and scurried off leaving Hikari to sigh gently and waved after her son. Gale stood there, with a perplexed look on his face that caused a small giggle to resound from Hikari. "Never mind, I'm going to go feed the chickens now." She stated, thinking it probably to be best to continue this conversation at a later date.

The day came and went quickly leaving the couple to relax after their days work within the house upon the sofa. The wizard sat with a large book in his hand and half in his lap while Hikari sat flipping pages of her gardening book seeming rather uneasy. Kado was already in bed, slumbering silently.

Hikari sighed gently and glanced to her husband at her side. Would it be selfish to try asking again? Biting down on her lower lip she cowered behind her thoughts and instead continued to skim through her book. It was obvious something was bothering her, but would Gale notice?

The next day was Winter 9th, Kado's bithrday was tomorrow so there was a lot of preparation to do besides the normal chores one did on the farm, so things would go on like any other day. Well, that was what Hikari was expecting. She definitely had no idea that her husband would greet her after she had gotten dressed and with a blush on his face of all things.

"Hikari.. Um.. do you want.. a second..? " He paused, Hikari chanted her head to the side curiously. "You know.. child..?" He rubbed the back of his head bashfully. Placing her slim digits against her lips Hikari smiled. She couldn't believe that he wanted a bigger family. Her heart hammered hard against her ribcage. "Yes!" She replied with a grin and a blush of her own. "We have one.. we can have another..." Gale responded quietly, the blush radiating against his tanned complexion.

They both agreed that any gender would suit them both, as long as the child was healthy.

The next day went and came as any other day had. Gale and Hikari busied themselves getting decorations and setting things up in the house for Kado's birthday while he was out fishing. Balloons were blown up and and a large banner streamed across the room. Hikari and Gale were putting up the last streamer that went from one corner of the living room to Kado's bedroom door along the ceiling. Hikari sat upon Gale's shoulders, his arms wrapped around her thighs holding her in place as she reached up to pin the streamer into the upper corner. "Almost there!" She strained, reaching her arms up over her head to put the streamer in place. Gale didn't seem to struggle with her weight at all, though when she leaned back too far it caused them to wobble and sway.

"Woah!" Hikari cried before they met the floor in a crumpled heap. Neither of them hurt in the fall but instead turned to each other with a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lean that far back!" Hikari managed with a giggle, Gale's squinted bi-colored hues gazed into hers with a bright smile of his own. "It's alright.. are you okay?" He asked, of course concerned about his wife. She nodded and moved to crawl into the Wizard's lap. "I'm fine.. great, actually.." Her tone and actions must have caught the wizard off guard because his expression was rather surprised when she leaned into him.

Hikari crushed her lips against her husbands in a gentle yet passionate manner though he was quick to respond. His hands moved around her, easing her lithe body against his. Their kiss lasted several long moments, Hikari's tongue rolled along Gale's lower lip before parting their lips from each other. Both flushed faced and nearly breathless. It didn't take long for Hikari to be undressing her husband while he in turn undressed her. They bodies meshed together with their clothes tossed aside along the floor.

Hikari's hands marveled the defined plains of her husband's abdomen and chest. When he had the time to work out was beyond her, but he was beautiful and his tanned skin made it look just as gorgeous. Their lips connected again, tongues exploring each others mouths with desire and need. Hikari eased her naked frame over Gale's as he leaned back on one hand while the other rested against her lower back. Slowly Hikari lowered herself against the wizards erect member taking in his entire length with a sharp breath. He groaned with appreciation thrusting himself deep inside of her.

Hikari's arms wrapped against Gale's back, her fingers digging into his skin as they made love on the floor, his thrusts even and hard and she met each one with a roll of her hips. Their breathing labored with faint moans emitting from both with pleasure. They climaxed together, in passion gazing into each others eyes with love. "I love you, Hikari.." Gale's voice soft, a notch above a whisper. Hikari smiled, and pressed her lips briefly against her husbands. "I love you too.." She whispered back after this kiss disconnected. Still riding the waves of their orgasm they lay against one another for a while, relaxing in the others company. "Gale..?" Hikair whispered after a long moment of silence, she glanced up from her position of resting her head against the wizards chest.

Hikari smiled when Gale met her gaze and continued. "Do you think we'll be able to get pregnant again?" She asked causing a smile to cross her husbands features. He gave a confident nod. "I don't think we'll have a problem in the matter.."

* * *

That night they celebrated their sons birthday together. They ate cake, opened presents and had a wonderful time as a family.

Several days later Hikari awoke feeling nauseous and tired despite getting a full nights rest. She took a trip to see Doctor Jin and he confirmed it. She was pregnant. When she returned home and told Gale he seemed pleased but slightly disturbed by something. Thinking nothing of it she tended to her animals and fields.

The due date was set. She was to have the child on Spring 9th. The cold of the Winter season was slowly fading and warmer weather was beginning to make its wake into the Town. Hikari continued to tend to her fields and her family as she would every day and had never given a second thought to what plagued her husband the day she told him of her pregnancy. That was until she found him on Winter 27th sitting on the front step with his head in his hands.

Hikair frowned at the sight of her husband, thousands of thoughts going through her mind at the same time. "Gale.. honey... are you alright?" She questioned cautiously. He stiffened, obviously not realizing he had company. Hikari sat next to the wizard who avoided her gaze quietly. Hikari shook her head slowly, unsure what was going on and moved to wrap her arms around Gale's middle, pressing her cheek against his back. "Hikari..." He whispered in a tone that sounded devastated. Hikari drew back slightly, startled by his voice and winced slightly. "Yes? What's wrong Gale?" She bit on her lower lip watching as the man before her shivered and drew silent again.

What was going on? Had he seen something? Had she done something wrong?

Hikari waited patiently, her arms remained wrapped around her husband until her turned in his sitting position and stood and automatically Hikari dropped her hands. He took several steps forward before turning towards his wife and frowned.

"I have bad news.. I'm sorry.." He whispered. Hikari braced herself for the news. "The child your carrying.. wont be making it into this world.." Hikari's hands moved to her lips quickly. Such shock and surprise shook through her at that moment she felt like she was going to pass out. "Y-you mean.. its going to be a stillborn?" It ached to say the words, though she was after hearing about it through pregnancy books she had read. He gave a slow nod, his silvery hair falling about his face. It looked as though he had been crying. Crying for a life that didn't have a chance to live.

Hikari became quiet for the next few days. Their son Kado had even taken a notice to this and when asked what was wrong Gale was quick to explain that he wouldn't be getting a little brother or sister just yet. Kado gave a nod and said nothing else about the subject and helped his parents with anything they asked of him. Hikari was very much like a zombie, no prayers on New Years could be said to save the tiny life in her body that she would be giving birth to in several days.

When the due date came it was exactly what they had feared. She gave birth to a child without a heartbeat and felt more empty then she had ever felt before. The sad couple returned home in silence and sobs from Hikari. She would have to return to the clinic the next day to undergo some tests to find out what had happened. After she had returned to the Doctors they couldn't rule out a cause of death, but some times nature did things for a reason. It turns out that Hikari wasn't able to have children and when they had Kado they had gotten exceptionally lucky.

Days past into Months and Seasons changed and slowly but surely Hikari returned to her happy self. She had her family, her friends and the love of her life. She couldn't ask for anything better.

Kado was getting bigger, nearing his tenth year. In the back of her mind Hikari knew they would come to grieve again, but for a whole different matter.

There was a task she promised to the Harvest King. That when she found someone with a pure heart she would give them the quest to cross over the bridge protecting the tree sapling that would need to be delivered to another island. She sighed lightly, dreading the day.

It couldn't have come more sooner. Kado and Hikari had watered and planted the seed and it had now turned to its sapling stage. It pained her to tell her son that she wouldn't see him again but he had a duty to uphold. To be the guardian of the new island and to plant the new tree sapling for the Harvest Goddess.

Kado knew of his duties, and with pride would do exactly what his mother asked.

With a heavy heart as the seasons grew and changed to Winter. Kado crossed that rainbow bridge with the entire town saying their goodbyes. Leaving the Wizard and Hikari with hopes that one day they'll hear from Kado again...

* * *

Kado's POV :

' Human memories are so quick to fade.. it was surprising that I could still remember.. my childhood...

My father, a wizard from a far away land came into hiding in a small town on an island. He lived a lie for a life.. reading the towns peoples fortunes for a living. A hermit, a wasted life. A coward... Running away from the only thing that could give him life...

But it all changed, when a new girl walked in asking for her fortune to be read... She became my mother...

She ended up saving their island, by some force of magic she summoned a sleeping God. In return for saving the land she was within the God's debt.. He needed someone, something.. with a pure heart..

Not every child had a pure heart, it was hard to come by..

But when I was born.. somehow she knew it was I who would fulfill the role, and with a heavy heart.. she gave me up.. on my 10th birthday...

After I had completed my main quest I was given another..

I was sent to the Gods, to become one.. someone needed to guide the Moon, the previous God had fell in love and given up his powers to be with the human.. What a fool...

I grow endlessly bored as I sit with the other Gods who watch the humans below us. Untouched by love... I have forgotten the meaning of that word...

I watched as my mother and father loved endlessly, until her own brittle body could not take another breath. My father, immortal from his powers watched her pass.. as did I...

He took his life, the islanders claim it to be an accident but I know my father better.. He died of a broken heart...

Humans are such petty, annoying creatures. They have forgotten what is most important in life, to sustain true love amongst one another and have neglected their lands...

The Harvest God has been disgusted and has returned to his true throne...

Instead, I have been sent to sit upon a mountain top by the other Gods, an old shrine as my foot stool as I await a human being, with the gull and with a true heart.. to save this lonely, lousy island.. once again... '

THE END

* * *

Authors Note: Alright well I kind of rushed through this chapter because I lost my inspiration to continue the story. So this is the end. Kado I had made for a roleplay, of a futuristic version of Harvest moon : Animal Parade. It was fun, but I think I'm going to reopen it again and start over. Thanks for reading everyone.


End file.
